Kitty Rescue Crew: Kittens Save The PAW Patrol
by Elias Vincent
Summary: The PAW Patrol & their allies wake up in a psychiatric hospital surrounded by their worst fears. After escaping they attempt to get back home & find the culprits responsible for the damage in Adventure Bay. How will they get home & will they be able to apprehend the bad guys? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)
1. Chapter 1

**KITTY RESCUE CREW: KITTENS SAVE THE PAW PATROL**

 **COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

Elias woke up feeling dazed & confused. A short time had passed between the present & the fire in the woods that couldn't be put out.

"I feel weird. Wait where am I?" asked Elias as he noticed that he was in what appeared to be a hospital room.

"How did I get here? I hope everyone's OK" said Elias as he got up & walked over to the door. He went through it & found himself in a room full of plants.

"That's odd. I don't know how plants could be growing in here" said Elias as he spotted Ryder tied to a chair being force fed Brussels sprouts by human/plant hybrids.

"RYDER" cried Elias in shock.

"HELP ME. GET THESE THINGS AWAY" cried Ryder as Elias ran over & began attacking the hybrids. Ryder tried to break free to no avail. Elias delivered punches, kicks, swings & strikes to the hybrids. 1 by 1 they were busted up & shredded to bits until they were reduced to tiny pieces on the floor. Elias then freed Ryder from his bonds.

"Thanks. That was torture" said Ryder as he shuddered.

"I'm glad you're OK. We better find the others" said Elias as he & Ryder went looking around for everyone else. Meanwhile in Foggy Bottom Mayor Humdinger sat in his lair trying to think of how to spend the day.

"Foggy Bottom is such a boring place. Maybe I can visit Adventure Bay. That'd get rid of the boredom" said Mayor Humdinger as the Kitten Catastrophe Crew meowed in excitement.

"Let's get going" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the KCC headed to Adventure Bay. When they arrived they noticed that Adventure Bay looked heavily damaged & run down.

"I wonder what happened here" said Mayor Humdinger as the KCC meowed in confusion.

"Let's see if Mayor Goodway knows what's going on. I hope she's OK" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the KCC headed to town hall. As soon as they arrived Mayor Humdinger knocked on the door.

"Are you there Mayor Goodway?" asked Mayor Humdinger in an uncertain voice.

"Is that you Mayor Humdinger?" asked Mayor Goodway in a nervous tone.

"Yes. I have the KCC with me. Can we come in?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a curious manner. Mayor Goodway opened the door revealing that she was wearing makeshift armor.

"Get in quick. It's dangerous out there" said Mayor Goodway as Mayor Humdinger & the KCC went inside. Mayor Goodway then locked the door.

"What happened here?" asked Mayor Humdinger with confusion in his voice.

"The PAW Patrol went missing" said Mayor Goodway in a panicked voice.

"Where'd they go?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Nobody knows. The last time they were seen was when they went to deal with the fire in the forest" said Mayor Goodway with a shrug of uncertainty.

"That's unusual. Did the fire get put out?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a curious tone.

"It burned itself out. The forest is now nothing more than charred ground" said Mayor Goodway.

"Yikes. That's not good. Is everyone else in town OK?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"I asked around to make sure. Apparently Brutus, Elias, Everest, Jake, Kelly, Kenneth, Kumite & Terry were in the forest area along with Ryder & the pups. They also disappeared. Everyone else is feeling shaken up about it" said Mayor Goodway with a nervous gulp.

"I'm glad you're OK. I don't know how I'd go on with life without you" said Mayor Humdinger in a nervous manner.

"Are you in love with me?" asked Mayor Goodway with surprise in her voice.

"Yes. For a long time I've wanted to say that. I love you Mayor Goodway" said Mayor Humdinger as he smiled.

"Come here you" said Mayor Goodway as she & Mayor Humdinger kissed. Back in the psychiatric hospital Elias & Ryder were still looking for the others.

"I hope everyone else is OK" said Elias with a sigh.

"So do I. How do you think we got here?" asked Ryder in a confused voice.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as he & Ryder entered another room. They found Chase strapped to a dentist's chair.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Chase as he tried to escape.

"Hang on Chase" said Ryder as Elias & himself ran over to free Chase. A dentist drill began slowly inching towards them.

"How do we turn that drill off?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"I think there's a switch somewhere around here" said Chase as he tried to spot a switch.

"I'll find it" said Ryder as he began looking around. Elias continued trying to free Chase as the drill got closer.

"Please hurry" said Chase as he shook in terror.

"I'm getting there" said Elias as he continued trying to get Chase free. Ryder soon found the switch on the back of the drill & switched it off. The drill was only a few centimeters away from Chase. Elias then got Chase free.

"That was too close for comfort" said Chase with a sigh of relief.

"I have a feeling everyone else is facing their worst fears" said Elias.

"More than likely" said Ryder as Chase, Elias & himself continued the search for everyone else. Back at town hall Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger were trying to think of what to do.

"How do we fix this mess?" asked Mayor Goodway in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. There must be something we can do" said Mayor Humdinger as he paced around.

"If there was a group like the PAW Patrol that could help that'd make the situation better" said Mayor Goodway as she sighed.

"Indeed" said Mayor Humdinger with a nod of agreement.

"This has never happened before. Where could the PAW Patrol be? This is my worst nightmare" said Mayor Goodway with fear in her voice.

"Other than losing Chickaletta correct?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes. I've never felt so hopeless. This is 1 of if not the most disastrous things to ever happen in Adventure Bay" said Mayor Goodway.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure you'll like it" said Mayor Humdinger in a reluctant voice.

"What's your idea?" asked Mayor Goodway in a curious tone.

"Perhaps I & the kittens can look for the PAW Patrol & their allies. Unfortunately the kittens can't talk" said Mayor Humdinger with a sigh. The kittens looked at each other & nodded before stepping forward.

"We've actually been able to talk for a while" said Casey as Mayor Goodway & Mayor Humdinger gasped in shock.

"I wasn't expecting that" said Mayor Humdinger in a surprised manner.

"Next thing you know Chickaletta will start talking" said Mayor Goodway.

"Anyways let's see if we can find everyone" said Marsha with confidence in her voice.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the others went to find the PAW Patrol & their allies. Back at the psychiatric hospital Chase, Elias & Ryder walked around looking for any sign of the others.

"I bet everyone else is absolutely terrified right now" said Chase with dread in his voice.

"I don't doubt that" said Elias.

"The sooner we find & save them the better" said Ryder.

"I wonder what everyone else is scared of. I don't know if any of them other than the PAW Patrol pups have ever admitted to what their worst fears are" said Elias as Chase, Himself & Ryder found another room.

"Who do you think is in here?" asked Chase in a curious voice.

"We're about to find out" said Ryder as Chase, Elias & himself entered the room. They quickly noticed that there was blue sky wallpaper on the walls.

"I think this is Marshall's room" said Chase.

"Where is he?" asked Elias as he looked around for Marshall.

"He's up there" said Chase as he, Elias & Ryder looked up & saw Marshall standing on a narrow perch high up above the ground.

"HELP ME. I WANT TO GET DOWN" cried Marshall as he shook nervously.

"Jump Marshall. We'll catch you" said Ryder as he held his arms out.

"I CAN'T. IT'S TOO HIGH" cried Marshall in a panicked tone.

"You'll be OK. Trust us" said Elias as Marshall continued shaking nervously unsure of what to do. Suddenly he slipped & fell.

"HELP ME" cried Marshall as Chase, Elias & Ryder stood under where Marshall was falling. Ryder caught Marshall in his arms.

"Am I safe now?" asked Marshall with a nervous gulp.

"Yes" said Ryder as he put Marshall down.

"That was way too scary for my liking" said Marshall in a shaky manner.

"I can only imagine what everyone else is being subjected to" said Elias as he & the others continued through the hospital. They soon found themselves in a room containing a large pool of water.

"This is obviously Rocky's room" said Ryder.

"No doubt about it" said Chase as everyone saw Rocky floating on a small plank in the pool.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Rocky as he froze in horror.

"This should be easy" said Chase as he jumped into the water & swam over to Rocky. He then paddled the plank to the edge of the pool allowing Rocky to step onto solid ground.

"I never want to do that again" said Rocky with terror in his voice.

"Let's see what we find next" said Ryder as everyone continued onward. The next room they found themselves in was covered in blood.

"Who's in here?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Zuma is. He's terrified of blood" said Ryder.

"OK" said Elias.

"How come?" asked Marshall in a curious voice.

"All I'll say is that it involves the gruesome murders of his previous owners. It was like a combination of just about every atrocious act committed by past villains put together" said Ryder.

"Yikes. That's horrible. I hope the madman responsible for it has been locked up" said Elias with a scowl of disgust.

"He is" said Ryder as he nodded in confirmation.

"Good" said Elias.

"Can someone please help?" asked Zuma as everyone saw him surrounded by bloody mannequins.

"I'm coming Zuma" said Ryder as he went over to Zuma & removed him from where the mannequins stood.

"I'm going to have a panic attack if I spend another minute in here" said Zuma in a panicked tone.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone continued looking around. Back in Foggy Bottom Mayor Humdinger & the KCC prepared to set out to find the PAW Patrol & their allies.

"KCC ready for deployment Mayor Humdinger" said Casey in a confident manner.

"Perfect. As you all know the PAW Patrol & some of their friends mysteriously vanished while dealing with that massive fire. We have to find them & make sure they're OK" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I bet that fire was deliberately lit" said Marsha as she growled angrily.

"If it was we must find the culprits" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Shall we get going?" asked Marsha.

"Yes. We'll need extra help though. I was thinking we recruit new members to fill the roles of mountain rescue, jungle expert, medic & super spy" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Casey with curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know. We'll have to travel the world to see who we can find. I have the perfect vehicle for it. Introducing the Fur Flyer" said Mayor Humdinger as he pressed a button revealing an aircraft similar to the Air Patroller. It had the KCC color scheme on it.

"That's awesome" said Casey as she smiled in amazement.

"Best vehicle ever" said Marsha in an excited voice.

"Let's go. We need to get everyone to safety" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the KCC entered the Fur Flyer. They then headed off to recruit new members before going to rescue the PAW Patrol & their allies. Back at the psychiatric hospital everyone was still looking around.

"As far as I know only Angel, Brutus, Everest, Jake, Kelly, Kenneth, Kumite, Rubble, Skye & Terry remain" said Elias.

"I don't know what some of their fears are but we'll make sure they get out OK" said Ryder.

"Hey Ryder once we get out of here can Sea Patrol HQ be shut down? It's a place I'd rather not go" said Rocky.

"OK" said Ryder with a nod.

"Who do you think will be in the next room?" asked Chase in a curious tone.

"Let's see" said Marshall as everyone entered the next room. It was full of eagles.

"This is Skye's room. If the eagles dare to hurt her I'll rip their feathers off & cook them into roast meat" said Chase with a growl.

"Maybe you can tell her how you feel" said Marshall.

"I'll try" said Chase.

"GO AWAY EAGLES" cried Skye as she ran around while the eagles swooped down at her. Chase ran over & began attacking them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" yelled Chase as he bit & scratched the eagles. 1 by 1 the eagles were incapacitated by the attacks inflicted on them. Soon they were all defeated.

"Are you OK Skye?" asked Chase in a concerned manner.

"I am thanks to you" said Skye with a thankful smile.

"Let's see what's next" said Ryder as everyone headed to the next room.

"Are you going to confess your feelings to Skye?" asked Marshall.

"I'm going to wait for the right moment" said Chase.

"OK whatever you say" said Marshall as everyone found themselves in a room full of cobwebs.

"This is obviously Rubble's room" said Elias.

"It sure is. Looks like there are a lot of spiders in here judging by all the cobwebs everywhere" said Ryder as Rubble was seen cowering in fear.

"GET THE SPIDERS AWAY" cried Rubble in fear.

"Let's squash some arachnids" said Ryder as everyone ran over & began squashing the spiders. They tried to crawl away but they weren't fast enough. 1 by 1 the spiders were squashed until they were all gone.

"Are the spiders gone?" asked Rubble with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes" said Elias as he nodded in confirmation.

"Good. I want out of this nightmare" said Rubble as everyone headed to the next room. They saw that it contained fish nets.

"I don't know who's in here" said Elias with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I'd assume someone on the PAW Patrol is afraid of some type of seafood" said Ryder.

"Try crabs. I don't like them pinching me" said Everest as she was seen surrounded by crabs.

"We'll save you" said Marshall as he & the others ran over & began kicking the crabs out of the way. Despite getting pinched a few times they managed to clear a path for Everest to escape.

"This is a nightmare. I'm done with this place" said Everest as everyone moved towards the next room.

"Unless there are others who also got brought here only Angel, Brutus, Jake, Kelly, Kenneth, Kumite & Terry remain" said Elias.

"Regardless of who's here we'll make sure to set them free" said Ryder as he & the others arrived at a pitch black room filled with ancient relics.

"This has to be Tracker's room. I bet Carlos is also here as well" said Ryder.

"I hope there's a light switch for this room" said Elias as he tried in vain to see through the darkness.

"It'd be pretty hard to find them in pitch black darkness" said Rubble.

"IS THAT YOU RYDER?" cried Carlos from the darkness.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING" cried Tracker as he tried to feel his way around the room.

"Don't worry we'll get you out" said Ryder as everyone tried to feel for a light switch. After a few minutes of walking in the dark Ryder found the switch on the back wall & flipped it. When the lights came on the ancient cursed relics became visible.

"Not good. Those things are bad luck" said Carlos in a nervous voice.

"Let's get out of here senor" said Tracker as he & the others went to find the next room.

"Who do you think we'll encounter next?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I don't know. There's only 1 way to find out" said Ryder as everyone reached the next room.

"Can you see anything?" asked Chase.

"I see a bunch of tattered clothes" said Marshall as everyone saw items of clothing in bad condition.

"Whose fear is that?" asked Rocky in a confused manner.

"I don't know" said Zuma with a shrug of uncertainty.

"Someone help. Future queen in distress" said Sweetie as she was seen wearing tattered clothes.

"Looks like it's Sweetie's fear" said Elias.

"GET THESE RAGS OFF ME" cried Sweetie as Ryder walked over to her & removed the tattered clothes.

"I never want to wear something that hideous again" said Sweetie with disgust in her voice.

"I hope Princess is OK. She has to be around here somewhere" said Elias.

"We better find her before it is too late" said Sweetie as she & the others went to locate the next room.

"Did you have anything to do with this Sweetie?" asked Elias in a suspicious voice.

"No. Why would you think that?" asked Sweetie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"You've tried to take over Barkingburg in the past. How do we know this isn't another 1 of your schemes?" asked Elias as he glared at Sweetie.

"I swear I'm innocent. I had nothing to do with this" said Sweetie.

"You better not have. You'll be in big trouble if you're lying" said Elias in a stern tone.

"Everything I'm saying right now is true. I'm not responsible for our current situation" said Sweetie as she shook her head.

"Whatever you say" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't make myself a prisoner. The last thing I remember before ending up here was having tea with Princess" said Sweetie.

"I think she's telling the truth" said Ryder.

"I'm just making sure she's not messing with our heads" said Elias.

"I'm not. I promise there's nothing I've done or said relating to this situation that'd make you suspicious of me" said Sweetie in a sincere manner.

"Do you swear on Barkingburg?" asked Elias.

"Yes I swear on Barkingburg. Now let's hurry & find the others" said Sweetie as everyone continued walking around. The next room they found had shark wallpaper on the walls.

"Who could be in here?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"It'd be either Arrby, Sid or both of them" said Ryder.

"Someone please help me" said Arrby as he was forced to walk the plank.

"I'll handle this" said Sweetie as she used her abilities in Pup Kune Do to get to Arrby. Slowly Arrby was forced to the end of the plank.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SHARK FOOD" cried Arrby in terror.

"I'm almost there" said Sweetie as Arrby was pushed off the plank. Before he landed in the pool of sharks Sweetie saved him & brought him over to everyone else.

"That was close. Thanks" said Arrby in a thankful tone.

"You're welcome" said Sweetie as Arrby & herself stared into each other's eyes & blushed.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" asked Arrby in a flirtatious manner.

"You're a pretty cute pirate pup yourself" said Sweetie as Arrby & she giggled nervously.

"Anyways let's see who needs to be saved next" said Elias as everyone headed towards the next room.

"Where do you come from Mr Pirate Pup?" asked Sweetie with a curious smile.

"I live with my owner Sid Swashbuckle. Together we sail around the world" said Arrby with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I wouldn't let Sid anywhere near Barkingburg. He'd literally steal everything in the kingdom" said Elias.

"I'm sorry about him stealing Kelly's necklace a while back. I swear I tried to make him return it" said Arrby in a guilty voice.

"It's OK Arrby. You don't need to be sorry. Sid learned a valuable lesson that day. I hope he hasn't been too naughty since then" said Elias.

"No not exactly. Before we were brought here he was spying on women at Adventure Beach" said Arrby as he cringed.

"That guy is such a creep. I hope he hasn't done that to Kelly. If he has I'm going to punch him in the face" said Elias with a scowl of disgust.

"I doubt he spied on her" said Arrby.

"He better not have" said Elias in a stern tone.

"I don't even think she was there anyways" said Arrby.

"No she wasn't. She's somewhere here in the hospital" said Elias.

"I'd assume Sid is as well" said Arrby.

"He probably is" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement. Everyone then entered a room full of ants.

"Who's scared of ants?" asked Ryder in an uncertain manner.

"Angel is. She hates when they crawl all over her. She fears being bitten by them" said Elias.

"OK" said Ryder.

"Are you in here Angel?" asked Rubble as he looked around.

"GET THESE ANTS OFF ME" cried Angel as she tried to shake the ants out of her fur.

"Hang on Angel" said Elias as he spotted a can of insect repellent. He headed over to Angel & sprayed her causing the ants to crawl off. 1 by 1 the ants were killed from the chemicals in the repellent until they were all dead.

"Good riddance. Those things are gross" said Angel with disgust in her voice.

"I'm glad you're OK. Onto the next room" said Elias as he & the others moved on. In the next room they all saw Brutus tied up & being attacked by a weaker pup.

"Does Brutus fear being beaten up by a weaker pup?" asked Elias in a confused voice.

"Looks like it" said Angel as Brutus struggled to escape his bonds.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" yelled Brutus as the weaker pup continued attacking.

"Are you afraid to lose?" asked the weaker pup as he punched & kicked Brutus as hard as he could.

"I'll handle this" said Rocky as he ran over & tackled the pup to the ground. He then began beating him up.

"GET OFF" yelled the weaker pup as he tried to fight back.

"No. Eat paw" said Rocky as he pounded the pup with all his strength. After knocking him unconscious he freed Brutus from his bonds.

"That guy was a jerk. I'm glad he got what he deserved" said Brutus in a satisfied tone.

"He wasn't so tough. Forward march" said Rocky as everyone made their way to the next room.

"Hey Rocky how'd you become friends with Brutus?" asked Marshall in a curious manner.

"I met him while dealing with a group of obnoxious pups. He taught me everything he knew & soon I became a fighting machine" said Rocky with a confident smile.

"I'm proud of how far Rocky has come. He has a lot of fire inside him" said Brutus.

"I sure do. I still remember that day like it was yesterday" said Rocky as he reminisced about the day he met Brutus. It began with Rocky playing at the park. He was by himself.

"What a lovely day. It's nice to feel the warmth against my fur" said Rocky as he ran around happily while taking in the warm weather. He didn't notice a group of pups nearby who planned to ambush him. Their names were Brock, George, Lucas, Petey & finally Ulysses.

"Look at that loser over there" said Brock as he pointed to Rocky.

"What breed is he?" asked George as he tilted his head in confusion.

"He's probably a mixed breed freak" said Lucas with a scowl.

"We're going to have fun with him" said Petey with a devious smile.

"Indeed we are" said Ulysses as he & the others watched Rocky waiting for the right moment to strike. A few minutes later they made their move & ambushed him.

"HEY GET OFF ME" cried Rocky as he tried to fend the other pups off.

"Shut up" said Brock as he bit Rocky.

"Nobody's coming to save you" said George as he clawed Rocky in the face.

"You're not going anywhere fast either" said Lucas as he kicked Rocky in the stomach.

"Eat paw mixed breed scum" said Petey as he punched Rocky in the mouth.

"Nothing feels better than beating up losers" said Ulysses as Rocky cried out in pain from being bitten, kicked, punched & scratched. Brutus then walked by & was disgusted at what he saw.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" yelled Brutus as the thug pups looked over at him.

"Get lost jerk" said Brock with annoyance in his voice.

"You don't scare us" said George as he growled.

"I bet we'd easily bust your jaw open" said Lucas in an arrogant voice.

"Don't start a fight you can't win" said Petey as he scoffed.

"Be a good pup & keep walking" said Ulysses.

"No. I'm a professional boxer. You 5 wouldn't stand a chance against me. Come at me if you dare" said Brutus as the thug pups ran at him. Brutus entered his stance ready to take them on. He dodged them by jumping out of the way before making his move. He laid into each pup with crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. The thug pups tried to fight back but Brutus proved to be too strong causing them to be knocked unconscious 1 by 1.

"They've obviously got 1 brain cell shared between them" said Brutus as he shook his head.

"Wow that was awesome" said Rocky in an amazed tone.

"Thanks. Are you OK?" asked Brutus in a concerned manner.

"I am thanks to you. I'm Rocky" said Rocky as he extended his paw.

"I'm Brutus. Nice to meet you" said Brutus as he & Rocky shook paws.

"Can you teach me how to defend myself?" asked Rocky.

"Sure. Come with me. I'll make you a fighting machine" said Brutus as he & Rocky went to train. The flashback ended at that point.

"Rocky's easily 1 of the strongest fighters I've ever trained" said Brutus with a smile.

"My opponents never stand a chance against me" said Rocky as he grinned confidently.

"That's no surprise considering you know 100 different forms of submission" said Brutus.

"Damn straight I do" said Rocky with a nod.

"That's impressive Rocky. You're 1 talented pup" said Elias with amazement in his voice.

"That I am" said Rocky as everyone reached the next room. It contained mounted animal heads.

"This is Princess' worst fear. The sight of mounted animal heads makes her sick" said Sweetie.

"It is a bit creepy seeing them on display" said Elias as he felt a chill down his spine.

"I think I left my sick bucket back at home" said Marshall as he gagged.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE THESE HORRID THINGS AWAY" cried the Princess of Barkingburg in a horrified voice.

"We'll save you Princess" said Sweetie as she went over to Princess & brought her to everyone else as Princess shielded her eyes.

"You can look now Princess" said Sweetie in a reassuring tone.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg in a disgusted manner.

"I don't know. Only a few more people left to rescue" said Ryder as everyone headed to the next room. In it they saw what looked like ghostly apparitions.

"This is Jake's room" said Everest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the ghosts in here were former patients of this hospital" said Elias.

"They probably are" said Everest with a nod of agreement.

"That's enough with the theories. Do something" said Jake as he shook in fear.

"I'm coming Jake" said Everest as she ran over to Jake. She then led him to the others while barking at the apparitions.

"The ghosts are gone" said Everest with reassurance in her voice.

"That's a relief. I don't want to spend another moment in here" said Jake as everyone went to look for the next room. When they found it they saw patterns of holes everywhere.

"This is Kumite's worst fear. He has really bad trypophobia" said Brutus.

"That's a fear of holes in patterns isn't it?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Correct" said Angel as she nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Marshall as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing other than the fact it's SUPER FREAKY" cried Kumite in a panicked tone.

"I'll save you Kumie" said Angel as she walked over to Kumite & lead him around the holes as he shook nervously. Soon they were back with everyone else.

"Thanks Angel. I can't stand looking at holes like that" said Kumite with a shudder.

"Come here babe" said Angel as she & Kumite kissed. Everyone then went to the next room which was set up like an interrogation room.

"I think this is Kenneth's worst fear. He's terrified of interrogation style torture" said Ryder.

"I dread to think what kind of torture he's being subjected to" said Elias with a shudder.

"I agree" said Brutus as everyone saw Kenneth tied to a table with needles & pins being pushed into his body.

"SOMEONE HELP. GET ME AWAY FROM THIS THING" cried Kenneth as he tried in vain to break free.

"Hang on Kenneth" said Ryder as he ran over & found the switch to the machine inserting the needles & pins. He flipped it causing the machine to turn off before freeing Kenneth from his bonds & removing the needles & pins stuck in him.

"I've never felt such excruciating pain before" said Kenneth.

"At least it wasn't bad enough to cause serious damage" said Ryder in a reassuring manner.

"True. Let's move" said Kenneth as everyone continued onward.

"I think only Kelly, Sid & Terry remain now" said Elias.

"Once we find them we can get out of here" said Ryder as he & the others continued their search. They soon found a room with graveyard wallpaper on the walls.

"I think this is Kelly's fear. She's terrified of zombies" said Elias.

"I hope she's not feeling too freaked out" said Angel with a nervous gulp.

"I don't blame her. Zombies are disgusting" said Chase with disgust in his voice.

"HELP ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE ZOMBIE FOOD" cried Kelly as everyone saw her surrounded by zombies. Elias ran over & began attacking them.

"LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE" yelled Elias as he laid into the zombies with punches, kicks, swings & strikes. They tried to fight back but were too slow causing them to get repeatedly knocked down. Elias then grabbed Kelly & brought her over to everyone else.

"Are you OK babe?" asked Elias in a concerned voice.

"I am now that I'm in your strong muscular arms" said Kelly as Elias & she kissed. Everyone then moved towards the next room.

"What's Terry's worst fear?" asked Marshall in a curious tone.

"He's scared of dolls. He thinks they might come alive at any moment. He's also freaked out by their lifelike appearance" said Kelly.

"Remind me to never show him any of the Child's Play movies" said Elias.

"Does that mean you have to put your dolls away when you play with him?" asked Marshall.

"Pretty much" said Elias as he nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we found him surrounded by dolls staring blankly at him" said Kelly.

"That'd be freaky" said Angel as everyone reached the next room. The walls were covered in doll heads.

"This is really creepy. I can see why Terry hates dolls" said Elias as he felt a chill down his spine.

"Terry where are you?" asked Kelly as she looked around. Everyone soon saw Terry cowering in fear.

"MAKE IT STOP. THEY'RE STARING INTO MY SOUL" cried Terry in a horrified manner.

"I'm coming Terry" said Kelly as she ran over & grabbed Terry before walking back to the others as Terry shook & closed his eyes.

"Are we almost out of here?" asked Terry with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes. You can open your eyes now" said Kelly as Terry opened his eyes.

"I never want to see another doll head again" said Terry in a shaky voice.

"Only Sid remains. Let's find him & get out of here" said Arrby as he & the others went looking for Sid.

"What does Sid fear?" asked Sweetie in an uncertain tone.

"He fears losing anything he collects. 1 time he stole a golden pearl necklace that I gave to Kelly as a gift. It's the only necklace of its kind & I paid $1,000,000 for it. We got it back after I doused gasoline over the other stuff he collected & threatened to burn them. If Sid was smart he wouldn't have kept flammable liquids & fire starting tools on his ship" said Elias.

"Hopefully that experience taught him a lesson about stealing" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure if it did" said Arrby as everyone entered a room with wallpaper displaying piles of junk being destroyed.

"Are you in here Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir?" asked Arrby as Sid was seen crying his eyes out.

"NOT MY COLLECTION. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYTHING" cried Sid as Arrby walked over to him.

"Come on Captain Boss Mr Sid Sir. Let's get out of here" said Arrby as he & Sid walked back to everyone else with Sid continuing to cry.

"OK now that we're all here let's locate the exit" said Elias as everyone began searching for the exit.

"Where do you think we actually are?" asked Arrby in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know" said Elias with a shrug.

"We're about to find out" said Ryder as everyone found the exit. When they stepped outside they found themselves in a deserted town.

"This doesn't look like Adventure Bay" said Elias with confusion in his voice.

"I don't recognize this town at all" said Ryder.

"What do we do now?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. All I do know is that we're a long way from home" said Ryder as he & the others began looking around trying to find answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

Over the plains of Africa Mayor Humdinger & the KCC were in the Fur Flyer preparing to land.

"Our 1ST stop is Kenya. There's a kitten here called Kilimanjaro who's known for surviving the cold temperatures of the mountain he's named after. He's the perfect recruit for a mountain rescue kitten" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Basically he's a feline version of Everest" said Casey.

"Pretty much" said Mayor Humdinger with a nod of agreement.

"Where do you think he is right now?" asked Marsha in a curious voice.

"He's often training on top of the mountain. We'll need to dress ourselves in the right clothes. Luckily the Fur Flyer is equipped with a special wardrobe that has every outfit imaginable" said Mayor Humdinger.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to see what Kilimanjaro is capable of" said Casey in an excited tone.

"If he's a male version of Everest I'd assume he's super strong" said Marsha.

"I sense him & me will spark a whirlwind romance" said Zena as she smiled.

"Whatever you say Zena" said Ruby in a skeptical manner.

"I trust my judgement" said Zena with confidence in her voice.

"We've all figured that out by now" said Ruby as the Fur Flyer began its descent. It soon landed near a village on the mountain.

"Here we are" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Which mountain is Kilimanjaro on?" asked Casey in an uncertain voice.

"I think he's on 1 of these mountains" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's get into the right clothes" said Marsha as Mayor Humdinger & the KCC dressed in warm clothing.

"That's much better. Ready to go guys?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes. Let's go" said Casey as everyone went to look for Kilimanjaro.

"Do you think he practices martial arts?" asked Casey in a curious tone.

"Probably" said Marsha as she nodded.

"When we return to Adventure Bay I'll have Farmer Yumi teach you Cat-Jitsu" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Excellent. I sense she'll turn us into kitten warriors" said Zena in a confident manner.

"We already are in a way" said Ruby.

"Anyways let's ask the locals if they know where we can find Kilimanjaro" said Marsha.

"Good idea" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens approached a villager.

"Excuse me do you know where we can find a kitten named Kilimanjaro?" asked Mayor Humdinger with curiosity in his voice.

"H-he n-normally h-hangs o-out I-in a g-gym" stammered the villager as he shivered.

"OK. Where can we find it?" asked Mayor Humdinger in an uncertain voice.

"I-it I-is n-near t-the p-pub" said the villager.

"Thanks" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens went to look for the gym.

"I hope we can make it before we freeze" said Marsha as she felt a chill down her spine.

"Indeed. It is quite cold" said Casey as she shook from the cold.

"The key to keeping warm is having warmth in your soul" said Zena in a philosophical tone.

"I don't know how that works but I digress" said Ruby as everyone continued walking. Soon they arrived at the gym.

"Here it is. Let's see if Kilimanjaro's inside" said Zena as she & the others entered the gym hoping to find Kilimanjaro.

"I bet his muscles are huge" said Zena with an excited smile.

"I don't understand how you can fall in love with someone you haven't even met yet" said Ruby in a confused manner.

"It's called gut instincts" said Zena.

"We'll soon see whether or not he reciprocates your feelings" said Ruby.

"Don't forget Zena was born with foresight" said Marsha.

"Apparently so" said Ruby as she & the others continued looking around. They soon spotted a Husky furred kitten lifting weights.

"He's so handsome. I want to give him a kiss & let him make love with me" said Zena with a dreamy sigh.

"Take it easy Zena. We're here to recruit him" said Ruby.

"Even so having those extra benefits would be a dream come true" said Zena as she giggled excitedly.

"I see what you mean. Men with big bulging muscles turn me on like a light switch" said Marsha with a seductive meow.

"I sense 1 day you'll find a lover who fits that description perfectly" said Zena with reassurance in her voice.

"Perfect. I can't wait for that to happen" said Marsha as she & the others walked over to Kilimanjaro. He spotted them approaching just as he finished doing his reps.

"Hello. I'm Kilimanjaro. What can I do for you?" asked Kilimanjaro in a polite voice.

"We're here to recruit you for our team. With your abilities we'll get jobs done a lot quicker. What do you say?" asked Casey as Zena looked at Kilimanjaro with lovestruck eyes.

"He's so handsome. I'm in love" said Zena in a dreamy tone.

"Looks like I have an admirer" said Kilimanjaro as he smirked seductively.

"Apparently she foresaw you 2 becoming a couple" said Ruby.

"I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend. She's pretty cute" said Kilimanjaro as Zena blushed & giggled nervously.

"Anyways do you wish to join our team?" asked Marsha in a curious manner.

"I accept. Count me in" said Kilimanjaro with a confident smile.

"Excellent. Welcome to the team" said Casey as she & Kilimanjaro shook paws.

"You won't regret joining us" said Zena as she winked.

"So who else do we need to recruit?" asked Marsha with uncertainty in her voice.

"We need a medic, a spy & a jungle kitten" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Where do we find the next recruit?" asked Casey.

"Paris, France. The kitten I wish to recruit for the jungle explorer position loves to donate any treasures she finds to the Louvre" said Mayor Humdinger.

"She sounds like a female version of Tracker" said Casey.

"Let's go. Maybe we'll end up meeting Francois' family while we're there" said Marsha as everyone returned to the Fur Flyer. They then flew off to Paris arriving a short time later.

"Here we are" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Where do we find the next recruit?" asked Marsha in a curious voice.

"She practices archery a lot. She's probably at the archery range right now" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Where do we find it?" asked Marsha in an uncertain tone.

"We should probably ask. Unfortunately I don't know how to speak French" said Mayor Humdinger with a sad sigh.

"Do any of us know how to speak French?" asked Casey.

"I do" said Tabby as he smiled eagerly.

"Excellent. Let's see if we can get directions" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens approached a local.

"Excuse me sir do you know where we can find the archery range?" asked Tabby.

"It's near the Eiffel Tower" said the local.

"Thanks" said Tabby.

"Where is it?" asked Marsha.

"It's near the Eiffel Tower. Let's go" said Tabby as everyone headed towards the Eiffel Tower.

"I'm impressed that you can speak French Tabby" said Marsha in an amazed manner.

"It's such a sexy language. Even Skye thinks so" said Tabby with a chuckle.

"She's got a platonic crush on Francois doesn't she?" asked Casey.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure Francois is in love with Felicia Spearwood" said Tabby.

"Are you referring to the 5TH grade Homeroom, Maths & Social Studies teacher at Adventure Bay Elementary?" asked Zena with curiosity in her voice.

"Correct" said Tabby as he nodded in confirmation.

"I sensed there was something between them" said Zena.

"Can you sense that we're about to find our next recruit?" asked Marsha.

"We're getting close. She's slaying the archery course" said Zena.

"Nice. Maybe she'll fire Cupid's arrow through my heart" said Tabby with a dreamy smile.

"I believe she will" said Zena in a confident voice.

"I hope that won't hurt" said Marsha as she shuddered.

"I doubt it. It'd only strengthen my love" said Tabby in an excited tone.

"That it will" said Zena as everyone continued walking. Soon they arrived at the archery course.

"Here we are. Can you see her?" asked Tabby as he looked around.

"Not yet" said Casey.

"Let's look around" said Marsha as she & the others looking around for the next recruit. A few minutes later they spotted a Siamese cat with fur similar to Tracker's practicing her aim.

"There she is. I bet her nickname is Kitniss Evermeow" said Tabby in a dreamy manner.

"Cupid's arrow is almost upon you" said Zena as the kitten fired an arrow which hit the bulls eye. She then fired another arrow that split the previous 1 in 2.

"Woah she's amazing. I've never seen such fantastic marksmanship" said Tabby with amazement in her voice.

"Me either. She'll be the perfect addition to our team" said Casey as Tabby stared at the kitten & became lovestruck.

"She's so hot. I want her" said Tabby with a smile.

"Let's see if she's interested in joining us" said Casey as she & the others walked over. The kitten noticed them just as she finished firing all her arrows at the target.

"Bonjour I'm Huntress. What can I do for you?" asked the kitten.

"We saw how skilled you are in archery. We wish to recruit you for our team. What do you say?" asked Casey in a curious voice.

"Thanks for recognizing my ability. I'm the best marks woman in France. Nobody can top my skill" said Huntress with a confident smile.

"I don't doubt that at all mademoiselle. You have perfect aim" said Tabby.

"I sure do monsieur" said Huntress as she nodded.

"Are you in?" asked Casey in an uncertain tone.

"Sure. You all seem like cool kittens. I'd be of excellent help to you" said Huntress.

"Welcome aboard mademoiselle" said Tabby in an excited manner.

"The pleasure's all mine monsieur cutie" said Huntress as Tabby blushed & giggled nervously.

"Where's the next recruit?" asked Marsha.

"Tampa Bay, Florida. That's where a boxer cat lives who wishes to be a spy" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's go" said Casey as everyone returned to the Fur Flyer. They then set their course for Tampa Bay.

"What's the boxer cat's name?" asked Marsha with curiosity in her voice.

"His name's Rio. He has 2 siblings named Janeiro & Ria who also do boxing" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK" said Marsha as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"How good are they?" asked Casey in an uncertain voice.

"From what I've heard they're at the top of their respective divisions" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Great. Rio will be perfect to recruit" said Marsha in an enthusiastic tone.

"Do we need to wear swimsuits since we're heading to Florida?" asked Casey.

"Correct" said Mayor Humdinger with a nod of confirmation.

"Maybe we'll hear a nice country tune while we're there" said Skylar in an eager manner.

"You really love country music don't you?" asked Casey as she chuckled.

"It's in my blood" said Skylar.

"What are our nationalities anyways?" asked Marsha with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure I'm German, I think you're Italian, Ruby's Transylvanian, Skylar's Southern American, Tabby's English, I think Zena's Indian, Huntress is French & Kilimanjaro is African" said Casey.

"Those are good guesses. Once we get home we can check to see what they are" said Tabby as the Fur Flyer continued its journey. Soon everyone arrived in Tampa Bay.

"Here we are. Where can we find Rio & his siblings?" asked Skylar in a curious voice.

"I think they're at the local gym" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Should we ask if any locals know where it is?" asked Skylar.

Before anyone could answer a punching bag suddenly landed on Mayor Humdinger.

"GET IT OFF" cried Mayor Humdinger as he squirmed around. The kittens worked together to free Mayor Humdinger from under the punching bag.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Casey as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It probably came from the gym" said Marsha.

"Let's see if we can find it" said Ruby.

"Off we go" said Skylar as she & the others went to look for the gym.

"Whoever hit that bag must be really strong" said Marsha in an amazed tone.

"They'd have to be. It's not easy punching it out of a gym" said Skylar.

"Do you think it was Rio or 1 of his siblings?" asked Casey in an uncertain manner.

"Probably" said Skylar as everyone arrived at the gym. After going inside they saw Ria & Rio in the ring sparring with each other.

"Looks like we're here" said Casey.

"Those 2 look pretty strong" said Skylar.

"If Rio's the male cat he's the perfect recruit for our team" said Marsha with confidence in her voice.

"Get ready for a beating sis" said Rio as he grinned deviously.

"Bring it on" said Ria as she & Rio began sparring with each other. They threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Are you even trying?" asked Ria in a taunting voice.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Rio with a smirk.

"Look at them go" said Casey in an impressed tone.

"This is an epic bout" said Marsha as Ria & Rio continued laying into each other. After 10 minutes they stopped.

"Good job Rio" said Ria in an encouraging manner.

"You too" said Rio as Ria & himself shook paws.

"Rio will be a great addition to our team" said Skylar.

"Indeed. He's a great fighter" said Zena as Ria & Rio left the ring. The kittens walked over as they did.

"Hello" said Rio with a polite smile.

"Hi. You're really strong" said Skylar.

"Thanks" said Rio as he smiled gratefully.

"We wish to recruit you for our team. Are you in?" asked Casey with curiosity in her voice.

"What's the situation about?" asked Rio.

"We're trying to rescue a group of people & pups that went missing after a forest fire. It affected Adventure Bay really bad" said Casey.

"With you on our team we'll destroy any hostile forces in our way" said Marsha in a confident voice.

"Where's Adventure Bay?" asked Rio as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a coastal town where the PAW Patrol operates. They & some of their friends are the group that went missing" said Skylar.

"Seeing as you wish to be a super spy you'd be of great help in trying to find them" said Casey with a confident smile.

"What do you say? Are you interested?" asked Marsha in an uncertain tone.

"OK sure. Can my siblings come too?" asked Rio.

"That's fine with me" said Casey.

"Sweet" said Janeiro in an excited manner.

"This is awesome" said Ria as she smiled enthusiastically.

"Where do we find the last recruit?" asked Marsha with curiosity in her voice.

"Our last stop is Adventure Bay. It's Cali we're going to recruit as the medic since Katie's a vet herself" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK. Let's go" said Casey as everyone headed back to the Fur Flyer. They then set off for Adventure Bay.

"So what's happening in Adventure Bay right now?" asked Rio.

"Nobody knows. All we know is that mass chaos has spread throughout town" said Mayor Humdinger with a shrug of uncertainty.

"Whoever's responsible will feel the wrath of our paws once we find them" said Marsha as she scowled. Soon everyone arrived at Adventure Bay. When they reached the Pet Parlor they found it boarded up.

"Yikes. Looks like this place really is in trouble" said Rio in a concerned voice.

"Let's see if they're inside" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens walked over to the front doors & knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he looked around. There was no answer & nobody could be seen inside.

"That's odd. Where do you think they went?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a confused tone.

"I don't know" said Casey as she shrugged.

"Are you there Katie?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he knocked again. Suddenly a rope trap was triggered taking everyone by surprise & leaving them hanging in the air by their feet.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" cried Mayor Humdinger as he & the kittens tried to get free.

"You shouldn't have come here" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Mayor Humdinger as Katie appeared.

"Katie is that you?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Oh Mayor Humdinger it's you. I apologize. The other day I saw someone who resembled you who caused trouble in town" said Katie in shock.

"That's odd. I'm not sure what that would've been about" said Mayor Humdinger as Katie freed him & the kittens from the rope trap.

"Is Cali with you? We wish to recruit her as the medic for our team" said Mayor Humdinger.

"She's missing. It all happened so fast" said Katie with a sad sigh.

"That's not good. What do we do now?" asked Mayor Humdinger in an uncertain manner.

"I think we should go looking for everyone else so that we can figure out what happened" said Katie.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Mayor Humdinger as Katie, himself & the kittens went to look for everyone else.

"Can you see anything Skylar?" asked Mayor Humdinger with curiosity in his voice.

"So far all I can see is vandalized buildings, street lights & roads. It's like we're in a ghost town" said Skylar as she tried to find any sign of the other townsfolk.

"Try using your goggles. That'll help" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Good idea" said Skylar as she used her goggles to scan the area.

"Can you see anything yet?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Not yet. I'm sure we'll find them soon though" said Skylar in a confident voice.

"Let us know if you find anything" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I will" said Skylar as everyone continued walking through town. Soon they began seeing various residents hiding out in their usual hangout spots.

"Alex & Mr Porter are at the restaurant, Nikita & the Turbot cousins are at the lighthouse on Seal Island & Mayabella & Scrap are in their house as well as the Landon & Nolan families" said Skylar.

"Looks like what happened here has taken a toll on everyone" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Indeed" said Katie with a nod of agreement.

"What could've caused all this?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a confused tone.

"I bet it was the same group or individual that started the forest fire" said Katie with a scowl of disgust.

"Should we check the forest area for clues?" asked Skylar.

"Let's focus on finding Cali" said Mayor Humdinger.

"OK. Where should we look 1ST?" asked Skylar in an uncertain manner.

"Let's try the ski resort" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Good idea" said Katie as she, Mayor Humdinger & the kittens headed to the ski resort. A short time later they arrived.

"Yikes this place got hit hard" said Mayor Humdinger as everyone noticed that the ski resort was in disarray.

"If Cali's up here I'd assume she's hiding nearby" said Katie.

"Let's look around" said Casey as she & the others tried to find any sign of Cali.

"Come here Cali. Where are you?" asked Katie with concern in her voice. There was no reply.

"This isn't good. Where could she be?" asked Katie as she gulped nervously.

"She might be elsewhere in the mountains" said Mayor Humdinger as Casey suddenly noticed something dash behind a tree.

"What was that?" asked Casey in surprise.

"Be on your guard kittens" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Our eyes are peeled" said Marsha as everyone continued looking around. A few minutes later Casey saw the same figure dart behind another tree.

"I must be going crazy" said Casey as she blinked in disbelief.

"Show yourself whoever you are. I'm a black belt in karate & I'm not afraid to kick your ass" said Katie as a woman with long hair & white skin wearing a sports bra & sport shorts appeared.

"It's Jake's girlfriend Carlana Mason" said Katie with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe she knows where Cali is" said Mayor Humdinger as everyone walked over to Carlana.

"Hello Katie. What brings you all here?" asked Carlana.

"We're looking for Cali. Have you seen her around?" asked Katie in a curious voice.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Ever since Jake disappeared I've been on edge over what's been going on. I wish he was here holding me in his arms & locking lips with me. I want him back" said Carlana with a sad sigh.

"If you join us we can help you find him" said Katie in a reassuring tone.

"Good idea" said Carlana with a nod of agreement.

"Do you think Cali's nearby?" asked Katie in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. I did see a man with a kitten carrier earlier" said Carlana.

"That's probably who took Cali. Which way did he go?" asked Mayor Humdinger with curiosity in his voice.

"He went towards the caverns" said Carlana.

"Let's go" said Katie as everyone headed to the caverns hoping to find Cali.

"Do you think Cali's kidnapper drugged you to make it near impossible to remember what happened?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Maybe he did" said Carlana.

"That's the best theory I can think of" said Katie.

"Anyways we better hurry & save everyone before it's too late" said Mayor Humdinger as he & the others continued towards the caverns. They found the entrance to it a few minutes later.

"Here it is" said Carlana as she, Katie, Mayor Humdinger & the kittens entered the caverns hoping to find Cali.

"It's kind of dark in here. Turn your flashlight on Casey" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Meow flashlight" said Mayor Humdinger as she retrieved her flashlight from her kitten pack. She then turned it on increasing visibility.

"Perfect. Now we can see more clearly" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's see if we can spot Cali" said Katie as she & the others continued looking through the caverns.

"Are you in here Cali?" asked Katie as she looked in every little spot for Cali. A faint meow was then heard in the distance.

"I think that was her" said Katie.

"Me too" said Carlana with a nod of agreement.

"Her scent leads this way" said Huntress as she sniffed the ground.

"Let's go" said Katie as everyone followed Cali's scent. Soon they found a ritual chamber.

"What's this?" asked Carlana in a confused voice.

"I don't know. This is rather strange" said Katie in a suspicious tone.

"Where are you Cali?" asked Casey as she tried to spot Cali.

"SOMEONE HELP. GET ME OUT OF HERE" cried Cali in a panicked manner.

"Where are you?" asked Katie with concern in her voice.

"I'll see if I can find her. Meow night vision" said Rio as he activated his night vision goggles. Moments later he saw Cali in a cage.

"She's in that cage up there" said Rio as he pointed to Cali.

"Where's the key?" asked Katie in an uncertain voice.

"My kidnapper has it. He plans on using the Purple Jewel Kitty to summon a monster" said Cali with a nervous gulp.

"Who kidnapped you?" asked Katie in a curious tone.

"I did" said the Earl of Barkingburg as he appeared from the shadows. Everyone dropped their jaws in shock.

"Is this a joke?" asked Carlana in a confused manner.

"This doesn't make sense. I bet it is Sweetie in disguise" said Katie with a scowl.

"I doubt it" said Mayor Humdinger as he shook his head.

"I'm not Sweetie. The truth is that I've been evil ever since those pesky pups 1ST came to Barkingburg" said the Earl of Barkingburg with a devious grin.

"You're an asshole. You're not going to get away with whatever it is you're planning" said Carlana as she growled angrily.

"You have no idea what's going on you stupid woman" said the Earl of Barkingburg with a scoff.

"Enough. You better let Cali go or else we'll break you into tiny bits & pieces" said Katie with anger in her voice.

"I think not. The Purple Jewel Kitty & Barkingburg Express was nothing more than a distraction. You shall now cower in fear against the most ferocious being known to man: Purrburus" said the Earl of Barkingburg as a giant 3 headed jewel feline appeared. Everyone gasped in shock at what they saw.

"That thing is huge" said Carlana in disbelief.

"I don't even know how that's possible" said Katie in shock.

"That's not going to stop us. It's just a scare tactic" said Mayor Humdinger as he rolled his eyes.

"That thing doesn't look so tough" said Kilimanjaro with a smirk.

"We'll destroy it with ease" said Huntress in a confident voice.

"I'll uppercut all 3 of its heads off" said Rio as Purrburus roared in anger & ran forward. Before anything could happen Farmer Yumi appeared & knocked Purrburus back with a series of powerful punches, kicks, chops & sweeps.

"Pick on someone your own size" said Farmer Yumi as Purrburus roared in anger.

"Bring it on kitty" said Farmer Yumi as Purrburus ran forward. Farmer Yumi began laying into it with everything she had.

"Look at her go" said Carlana in an amazed tone.

"Take it down Farmer Yumi" said Katie in an encouraging manner.

"You can do it" said Mayor Humdinger as Farmer Yumi began executing advanced Pup Fu moves including disappearing, duplication, decoys & more which caught Purrburus off guard. As Purrburus tried to adapt to the attacks Farmer Yumi wore it down & beat it relentlessly until it shattered into tiny pieces.

"That was a purrfectly satisfying beating" said Farmer Yumi with a confident smirk.

"Who do you think you are?" asked the Earl of Barkingburg with fury in his voice.

"I am Yumi Okuyama. Surrender now or else you'll be subjected to 1000 different types of pain" said Farmer Yumi in a threatening voice.

"I bet you got that from an anime" said the Earl of Barkingburg as he smirked tauntingly.

"Talk about stereotyping" said Farmer Yumi as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You might think I've been beaten but it's not over yet" said the Earl of Barkingburg in an arrogant tone.

"Think again traitor. You won't get away with this" said Katie with a scowl of disgust.

"What's it going to be Earl? Are you going to grow a brain & surrender or do I have to beat you to a pulp?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"The Blood Moon Marauders shall prevail. I'll exterminate anyone who gets in my way" said the Earl of Barkingburg.

"Your loss" said Farmer Yumi as she attacked. The Earl of Barkingburg was punched, kicked, chopped & swept.

"Destroying me won't do any good you fool" said the Earl of Barkingburg as he tried to fend off Farmer Yumi.

"Think again" said Farmer Yumi as she began executing the disappearing, duplication & decoy moves to throw the Earl off. He attempted to fight back but he was no match for Farmer Yumi. Soon she knocked him unconscious.

"That idiot didn't stand a chance" said Farmer Yumi.

"That was awesome. Can you get me out of this cage now?" asked Cali.

"I got it" said Katie as she grabbed the key & used it to free Cali.

"Thanks Katie" said Cali as she snuggled up to Katie.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Katie as she gave Cali a hug.

"Me too" said Cali as Rio stared at her & blushed.

"Wow she's cute" said Rio with a dreamy sigh.

"Looks like Rio has the hots for her" said Janeiro as he chuckled in amusement.

"She's quite a beautiful kitten" said Ria as Rio grinned.

"She's stolen my heart" said Rio.

"Looks like I have a suitor" said Cali with a seductive meow.

"You sure do" said Katie as Cali & Rio stared into each other's eyes.

"You've got a great physique" said Cali.

"So do you. Give me a kiss hot stuff" said Rio as Cali & he kissed.

"3 couples hooked up in 1 day. Love is in the air" said Zena.

"Anyways I have bad news. The PAW Patrol & their allies were kidnapped & nobody knows where they are" said Farmer Yumi.

"That's not good" said Katie in a concerned manner.

"No it isn't. What do we do?" asked Carlana with uncertainty in her voice.

"I think it's best we train the kittens in Cat-Jitsu. That'll prepare them for future threats" said Farmer Yumi.

"Good idea. Shall we get started?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Yes. Let's head to the dojo at my farm" said Farmer Yumi as everyone left the cabins & went to the farm. Meanwhile in Dr Hy Brid's lair Dr Hy Brid chastised the Earl of Barkingburg.

"How could you fail me Earl?" asked Dr Hy Brid in an annoyed voice.

"Look who's talking. You did nothing to help" said the Earl of Barkingburg with a sneer of disgust.

"I'm not interested in your excuses" said Dr Hy Brid as she knocked the Earl of Barkingburg unconscious with sleeping gas & locked him in a cage.

"That idiot was completely useless. Mydnyte & Sara should be able to get the job done. There's no way they'll fail me" said Dr Hy Brid as she laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat-Jitsu

Everyone soon arrived at Farmer Yumi's farm. It was looking just as rundown as the rest of Adventure Bay.

"Yikes. This place doesn't look so good" said Mayor Humdinger as he saw the damage that'd been done.

"The jerks that attacked made sure to cause damage in every last bit of town" said Farmer Yumi in an angry voice.

"Anyways what's the 1ST thing we'll be learning?" asked Casey in a curious tone.

"Let's start with the basics" said Farmer Yumi.

"Excellent. Show us the way Sensei" said Marsha with a bow.

"As you wish" said Farmer Yumi as she gave the kittens their own dogi outfits. They matched the main color the kittens wore.

"These look fantastic" said Zena in an impressed manner.

"Nobody looks better in these than us" said Ruby with confidence in her voice.

"Ready to begin kittens?" asked Farmer Yumi as she smiled.

"Yes" said the KCC as they nodded in confirmation.

"OK. Watch & repeat" said Farmer Yumi as she executed the basic punches, kicks, chops & sweeps. The kittens then repeated what they were shown.

"You're off to a good start" said Farmer Yumi in an encouraging voice.

"I sense that we'll get better with everything we learn" said Zena in a confident tone.

"The next part of the lesson will require you to pair up" said Farmer Yumi as the kittens got into pairs. Casey & Marsha paired up, Ruby & Skylar paired up, Huntress & Tabby paired up, Kilimanjaro & Zena paired up & Cali & Rio paired up.

"OK what do we do now?" asked Casey in a curious manner.

"Me & Mayor Goodway shall demonstrate the grabs & throws" said Farmer Yumi.

"Let's do this" said Mayor Goodway as Farmer Yumi & herself demonstrated the throws. They included air throws, side throws & ground throws. They then went over the holds including the pin hold, restraint hold & trap hold. The kittens then repeated them.

"I'm enjoying this" said Cali with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Me too" said Rio as he nodded in agreement.

"What else is there to learn?" asked Casey.

"Next up is the advanced techniques" said Farmer Yumi.

"Excellent. Show us the way" said Marsha with an excited smile.

"Prepare to be amazed" said Farmer Yumi as she executed the disappearing, duplication & decoy moves. The KCC then gave them a try.

"This is cool" said Skylar in an eager voice.

"Nobody can stop us with these skills" said Tabby as he grinned confidently.

"Now I shall teach you the secret techniques on the ancient scroll" said Farmer Yumi with a smile.

"Perfect. Once we learn them we'll be unstoppable" said Casey in an excited voice.

"Ready to begin?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"Yes" said the KCC with nods of approval.

"Fantastic. I'll go get the scroll" said Farmer Yumi as she went to retrieve the ancient scroll. When she reached the pedestal it was perched on there was a calling card in its place.

"Not again" said Farmer Yumi as she looked around. She couldn't see the scroll anywhere.

"It must've been stolen" said Farmer Yumi as he returned to the others.

"The scroll is gone" said Farmer Yumi with a frustrated sigh.

"I bet the jerks that are in cahoots with the Earl of Barkingburg stole it" said Mayor Humdinger as he scowled in disgust.

"No it was someone else. It couldn't possibly be who I think it is" said Farmer Yumi in shock.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It was Futari. I don't know how that's possible though" said Farmer Yumi with a shrug.

"Who's Futari?" asked Marsha in an uncertain tone.

"He's a family rival that's been trying to steal my scroll for years. I don't know if he's the actual culprit but if he is I'm going to make him pay" said Farmer Yumi as she growled in anger.

"Where would he be right now?" asked Casey.

"He'd be in my hometown Serenity Lake. It's a really nice place that's well known for its sushi shops" said Farmer Yumi with a smile.

"OK. Shall we get going?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a curious manner.

"The sooner the better" said Farmer Yumi as she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go" said Mayor Humdinger as Farmer Yumi, Mayor Goodway, himself & the kittens headed to Serenity Lake in the hopes of finding Futari.

"What other points of interest are there in Serenity Lake?" asked Marsha.

"It's populated mostly by people of Asian descent. It's like a slice of Japan in the middle of the US" said Farmer Yumi.

"Cool" said Marsha with amazement in her voice.

"Is there a Zen garden there?" asked Zena as she smiled curiously.

"Correct" said Farmer Yumi with a nod of confirmation.

"That'd be a nice place to visit" said Zena in a cheerful voice.

"It sure is" said Farmer Yumi as everyone continued the journey to Serenity Lake. When they arrived they gasped in shock. The entire town was just as badly damaged as Adventure Bay.

"This place was hit as hard as it was back at home" said Farmer Yumi in a shocked tone.

"Futari's really gone & done it now" said Mayor Goodway as she & the others disembarked from the Fur Flyer. They all quickly noticed that the entire town appeared to be deserted.

"It's like a ghost town. I can't see anyone around" said Farmer Yumi as she tried to spot any townsfolk.

"I bet that's exactly what Futari wants" said Casey as everyone began walking around. Suddenly a group of Futari's henchmen appeared.

"Well, well, well looks like we have company. Is Futari too cowardly to fight us himself?" asked Farmer Yumi as the ninja henchmen grabbed their katanas.

"Futari doesn't need to waste his energy on you" said the ninjas.

"You're all a bunch of fools. We'll defeat you without needing any weapons. Come at us you cowards" said Farmer Yumi in a mocking manner.

"Prepare to become a set of silver platter meals" said the ninjas as they rushed forward. Everyone executed the disappearing technique.

"Where'd they go?" asked the ninjas as they tried to find any sign of the others. Suddenly they were attacked by a seemingly invisible force. The force laid into them with intense power. 1 by 1 the ninjas were dispatched either from the power of the force or their own weapons being used against them. Soon all the ninjas were defeated & left battered, bloody, broken & bruised on the ground. Everyone then reappeared.

"Futari needs to do better than that" said Farmer Yumi with a scoff.

"Let's see if we can find him" said Mayor Goodway as everyone continued looking around for Futari.

"I don't understand any of this. How could Futari possibly decimate an entire town?" asked Marsha with confusion in her voice.

"He's very dangerous. Out of all the other martial artists out there that I know of he's 1 of the deadliest. I'm not surprised that he'd do something like this" said Farmer Yumi as she sighed sadly.

"Yikes. It's a good thing we're trained by the best Sensei we know. When he comes for us he'll realize that he's met his match" said Marsha in a confident voice.

"Which other martial artist do you know Farmer Yumi?" asked Casey in a curious tone.

"They include Donichi, Seroka, Erima & also Swaruko" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK. Do they practice the same martial arts as you?" asked Casey.

"Pretty much" said Farmer Yumi as she nodded.

"Do you think they're being held hostage?" asked Marsha in an uncertain manner.

"They might be. If they are we'll rescue them & destroy Futari once & for all" said Farmer Yumi with determination in her voice.

"I'll see if I can track them down" said Skylar as she deployed her wings & began flying around. Soon she spotted what looked like a guarded temple. After catching sight of it she flew back to the others.

"I think they're being held in a temple. I saw guards standing by it" said Skylar.

"Let's check it out" said Farmer Yumi as everyone snuck towards the temple making sure to stay out of sight.

"How should we deal with the guards?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a curious voice.

"We can use the disappearing technique to catch them off guard. If it worked with the ninjas it'll work with the guards as well" said Farmer Yumi in a confident tone.

"That's a great idea" said Mayor Humdinger with a nod.

"Let's get invisible" said Marsha as she & the others executed the invisibility technique. They then headed over to the guards & beat them unconscious. Everyone returned to normal once the guards had been dealt with.

"Do we just bust in?" asked Casey in uncertainty.

"I have a feeling Futari booby trapped this place" said Farmer Yumi in a cautious manner.

"Should we try the back?" asked Casey.

"OK. It's worth a shot" said Farmer Yumi with a nod of agreement.

"Let's go" said Casey as everyone snuck around the back hoping to take Futari by surprise. As soon as they reached the back door they prepared to bust in.

"1, 2, 3, NOW" said Farmer Yumi as the back door was kicked down. Futari was caught off guard by the sudden intrusion.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Yumi Okuyama" said Futari with an arrogant smirk.

"Give my scroll back. Don't make us beat you to a bloody pulp" said Farmer Yumi with anger in her voice.

"Minions get them" said Futari in Japanese. Futari's minions rushed forward as everyone entered their stances. They then began laying into the minions with all their strength. After a few minutes of exchanging punches, kicks, chops & sweeps everyone used the advanced techniques to gain the upper hand. The minions did their best to hold strong but 1 by 1 they were overpowered & defeated.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself Futari. This is your last chance. Surrender the scroll or feel my wrath" said Farmer Yumi as she glared at Futari.

"Good luck with that" said Futari as he scoffed.

"You brought this on yourself" said Farmer Yumi as she executed the invisibility technique & attacked. Futari did the same. They laid into each other with punches, kicks, chops & sweeps.

"I know everything you do" said Futari in an arrogant voice.

"We'll see about that" said Farmer Yumi as the fight continued. 15 minutes later they were still going strong. Farmer Yumi then appeared to fall. Futari subsequently returned to normal.

"Ms Okuyama isn't as skilled as I thought" said Futari as Farmer Yumi got up while still invisible. She grabbed a samurai sword & decapitated Futari with it before returning to normal.

"Never underestimate an Okuyama" said Farmer Yumi.

"What do we do now?" asked Mayor Goodway in an uncertain tone.

"Perhaps we can learn our own special techniques" said Marsha.

"OK. Shall we return to Adventure Bay?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"You bet" said Marsha with a nod.

"OK. Let's go" said Farmer Yumi as everyone returned to the Fur Flyer. They then began the journey back to Adventure Bay. A short time later they arrived back at the farm.

"OK who wants to go 1ST?" asked Farmer Yumi in a curious manner.

"I will. Getting the party started is what I do best" said Marsha with an excited smile.

"OK. Your technique is called Kasai Pawdoken" said Farmer Yumi.

"That sounds epic. Show me how it's done" said Marsha as Farmer Yumi entered her stance. She then thrust out her palm causing a fireball to shoot out from it.

"Awesome. I want to try" said Marsha as she repeated what she was shown. She successfully blasted a fireball from her paw.

"I'd burn my enemies to a crisp with this" said Marsha with a devious grin.

"Who is next?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I'll go next" said Casey with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Your technique is the Killshot Jab. Repeat after me" said Farmer Yumi as she entered her stance & threw a forward punch that created a force strong enough to knock Casey back with her feeling a sensation that resembled being shot.

"That was intense. Let's see what I can do" said Casey as she repeated the technique. It was successful.

"Well done. That was done perfectly" said Farmer Yumi with a congratulatory smile.

"I can't wait to see what the rest of you are capable of" said Casey in an eager voice.

"Who wants to go next?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I will" said Ruby as she stepped forward.

"Your technique is the Priestess Power Punch" said Farmer Yumi as she delivered an uppercut & hook in a cross pattern that sent Ruby flying.

"I want to try" said Ruby as she repeated the technique. Her execution impressed Farmer Yumi.

"Well done" said Farmer Yumi as she bowed.

"I'm 1 priestess kitten you don't want to cross" said Ruby in a confident tone.

"My turn" said Skylar in an excited manner.

"Your technique is the Country Pounder" said Farmer Yumi as she threw a punch that emitted a sonic boom that knocked Skylar back.

"Time to unlock my true power" said Skylar as she attempted & successfully executed the technique.

"My paws are now supersonic" said Skylar with satisfaction in her voice.

"Who volunteers to go next?" asked Farmer Yumi.

"I do" said Tabby as he raised his paw.

"Your technique is the LARPer Supreme" said Farmer Yumi as she threw a series of punches that had a force similar to a sword strike.

"This technique fits me perfectly" said Tabby as he replicated the technique knocking Farmer Yumi down.

"That was perfect Tabby" said Farmer Yumi in an impressed voice.

"I'm a lethal LARPer kitty" said Tabby with a cocky grin.

"I shall go next" said Zena.

"Your technique is the Buddha Bomb" said Farmer Yumi as she threw a punch that emitted a powerful blast wave similar to that of a bomb.

"That was such intense power. I must give it a try" said Zena as she repeated the technique. She smiled in satisfaction at the result.

"Impressive. This'll come in handy later" said Zena.

"I'll go next" said Kilimanjaro in an enthusiastic tone.

"Your technique is the Frosty Freeze" said Farmer Yumi as she threw a punch that launched shards of ice from her hand.

"Nice. Let me try" said Kilimanjaro as he repeated the technique. The execution satisfied him.

"I have Arendelle in my blood" said Kilimanjaro with a smile.

"Now for my technique" said Huntress.

"Yours is the Baguette Brainbuster" said Farmer Yumi.

"Sounds exciting" said Huntress as Farmer Yumi threw a punch that launched baguettes which struck Huntress with great force.

"That was fantastic. I must give it a go" said Huntress as she repeated the technique. The baguettes knocked Farmer Yumi down.

"Perfect" said Huntress in a satisfied manner.

"I wish to go next. My expertise in boxing, judo & karate will help" said Cali with confidence in her voice.

"Your technique is called the Health Drainer" said Farmer Yumi as she performed a series of punches that drained some of Cali's energy.

"I feel a bit tired. Let's see if I can get an energy boost" said Cali as she repeated the technique. She drained some of Farmer Yumi's energy restoring her own to normal.

"That's better. Now I feel refreshed" said Cali.

"My time to shine" said Rio with an eager smile.

"Your technique is the Florida Firestorm" said Farmer Yumi as she delivered a series of punches that created a tornado of fire.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Rio as he repeated the technique. Everyone looked in awe at the result.

"That's the best move I've ever learnt" said Rio in a proud voice.

"Now that we've learned our techniques where do we go from here?" asked Casey in a curious tone.

"I can now announce that you've all earned your yellow belts" said Farmer Yumi as she smiled.

"YAY" cried the kittens as they were handed their yellow belts.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time" said Casey in an ecstatic manner.

"So have I. This is so exciting" said Marsha in an overjoyed manner.

"Should we go looking for the PAW Patrol & their allies?" asked Mayor Humdinger with uncertainty in his voice.

"I guess so. I'm not sure where they are though" said Farmer Yumi as she shrugged.

"How can we make it easier to find them?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I'm sure we'll think of something" said Farmer Yumi in a reassuring voice. Meanwhile Dr Hy Brid was in her lair scolding Futari.

"You're such a simpleton. There's no way you could've been beaten" said Dr Hy Brid in an annoyed tone.

"I underestimated them. They're better than I thought" said Futari with a sigh.

"Silence fool. I don't want to hear your excuses" said Dr Hy Brid as she sedated Futari & locked him in a cage.

"That's 2 minions that have failed me. My remaining minions won't be so easily deterred. Soon everything will fall perfectly into place" said Dr Hy Brid as she laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Distress Signal

Back in the unknown town the PAW Patrol & their allies were still trying to figure out where they were.

"How did we even get here?" asked Ryder in a confused voice.

"I don't know" said Elias as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Once we find the culprits responsible we'll destroy them" said Kelly with an angry growl.

"What town do you think we're in?" asked Kenneth in a curious tone.

"I don't know. I don't recognize this place" said Ryder.

"I don't think any of us do. The last thing I remember before ending up here was when we attempted to put out a fire in the woods" said Marshall.

"Perhaps the person or group who lit the fire is also responsible for bringing us here" said Elias.

"That's a likely possibility" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"What do we do?" asked Chase in an uncertain manner.

"I think we should set up an SOS beacon & hope that someone finds us" said Arrby.

"Good thinking Arrby. What can we use to make 1?" asked Sid as he looked around for resources.

"Let's look around & see what we can find" said Elias as everyone began looking around for materials & resources to make an SOS beacon with.

"Here's some twigs" said Rocky as he gathered up a pile of twigs.

"Good job Rocky. Have any of you found anything else?" asked Brutus with curiosity in his voice.

"I found some leaves" said Angel as she brought a pile of leaves over.

"Here's some flint" said Kenneth as he placed the flint by the leaves & twigs.

"I found some matches" said Ryder as he put the box of matches with the other resources.

"Perfect. Let's get to work" said Elias as everyone used the leaves & twigs to build a fire pit. They then began using the flint & matches to get a flame. After a few attempts they lit a match with the flint & set the fire pit alight.

"Excellent. Hopefully someone will come by & find us soon" said Ryder as he & the others sat & waited. A short time later a 2 headed vulture flew by & spotted the fire. Its name was Staldorf.

"I wonder what's going on down there" said Staldorf as he flew down to see what the fire was for.

"Hello. What's the situation with the fire?" asked Staldorf as it tilted its heads in confusion.

"It's an SOS beacon. We don't know where we are, how we got here or who did this to us. Can you help us?" asked Elias.

"Sure thing" said Staldorf with a smile.

"Where can we go to receive further assistance?" asked Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"There's a city called San Francalico nearby. Follow me" said Staldorf as it began leading everyone towards San Francalico.

"Is San Francalico meant to be like San Francisco?" asked Elias in a confused tone.

"It kind of is. It's a lot different though" said Staldorf with a nod of confirmation.

"I can imagine" said Elias.

"What town were we just in?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"Ghastly Gulch" said Staldorf.

"I've never heard of that place before" said Elias as he shook his head.

"None of us have" said Ryder.

"I hope we can get home. Everyone in Adventure Bay must be worried sick about us" said Kelly with concern in her voice.

"I don't doubt that" said Terry as he sighed.

"How far away from home do you think we are?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"It's anybody's guess" said Angel with a shrug.

"I have a feeling we're a far distance away from Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

"Agreed" said Jake as he nodded.

"Once we get to San Francalico we'll be able to find a way back to Adventure Bay" said Carlos in a reassuring voice.

"I hope everyone at home is doing OK" said Tracker.

"Hopefully mine & Sweetie's absence isn't causing Barkingburg to suffer" said the Princess of Barkingburg in a nervous tone.

"I agree. It'd be a shame if the kingdom fell apart" said Sweetie with a whimper.

"I think this is the longest time I've ever been on land" said Arrby.

"It's the same with me" said Sid as everyone continued walking. A short time later they reached San Francalico.

"Here we are" said Staldorf.

"Wow this place is huge" said Elias as he & the others looked around in amazement at what they saw.

"It sure is. Where do we go now?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"There's a mansion in the centre of the city that houses a large family who can help you" said Staldorf with confidence in its voice.

"Can you show us where it is?" asked Ryder.

"You bet. It's this way" said Staldorf as it led everyone through San Francalico. As they walked through the city they noticed various anthropomorphic animals & humans everywhere.

"Looks like there are a lot of people who like to dress up in this city" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"They're not in costume. They're all real living beings" said Staldorf.

"I don't know how that's possible but I digress. Obviously we're not on planet Earth anymore" said Elias in an intrigued voice.

"You're on Anthropod 12" said Staldorf.

"I've never heard of it" said Elias with a head shake.

"None of us have" said Ryder.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll fit right in" said Staldorf as it smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so" said Kelly in a cautious tone.

"Are we close to the mansion?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"Yes. We're almost there" said Staldorf with a smile.

"I bet it's just as much if not more elegant than my mansion back at home" said Elias as he smiled in amazement.

"It probably is" said Kelly with a nod of agreement.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like" said Angel with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Me either. It'll be like 1 giant piece of eye candy" said Terry.

"All that matters is that the residents help us get home" said Ryder.

"I'm sure they'll be able to help" said Elias as everyone continued walking. Soon they arrived at the mansion & dropped their jaws in awe at what they saw.

"It's beautiful" said Elias in a fascinated voice.

"It sure is" said Kelly as she nodded.

"Let's see if anyone's home" said Ryder as he rang the doorbell. Everyone then waited for someone to answer. Moments later a small robotic owl named Herbert opened the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked Herbert in a polite tone.

"We're lost. We were abducted from our home & brought here by an unknown person or group. Can you help us?" asked Elias.

"You bet. I should be able to help you all return home" said Herbert with a confident smile.

"Thanks" said Elias in an appreciative manner.

"You're welcome. Please come in" said Herbert as everyone went inside. They gasped in amazement at the elegance of the mansion's interior.

"Wow this is an elegant home" said Arrby with fascination in his voice.

"I wish I had all this luxury" said Sid as he smiled in amazement.

"Don't push your luck Sid. If you try to steal anything you'll get a 1 way ticket to Davy Jones' locker" said Elias in a stern voice.

"I'm never going there" said Sid as he shook his head.

"Then be a good pirate & don't try anything stupid" said Elias with a harsh glare. Meanwhile a teenage girl named Suzan was in her room practicing her martial arts kicks.

"You've met your match asshole. Taste foot" said Suzan as she kicked the punching bag in her room with intense strength causing it to swing around wildly in every direction. After a few minutes she stopped.

"Nobody gets past my lethal legs" said Suzan as she left her room & headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As she did so she overheard Herbert talking to everyone else.

"Where are you all from?" asked Herbert in a curious tone.

"We're from Adventure Bay. Do you know where that is?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"Yes. It's near Foggy Bottom. My brother Horace is the mayor of that town" said Herbert.

"WHAT? No way" said Ryder as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"Is that true?" asked Kelly with disbelief in her voice.

"Correct. Horace Humdinger is my brother" said Herbert with a nod of confirmation.

"I didn't see that coming. I barely know him myself but from what I've heard he's a narcissistic jerk who constantly cheats in competitions & tries to sabotage Adventure Bay whenever he gets the chance" said Elias with an annoyed sigh.

"That's not the man I know" said Herbert in a surprised voice.

"He's probably keeping that side of him secret from you" said Elias as Suzan growled in anger listening to what was being said.

"Who does that kid think he is? Uncle Horace is a great man. I'll give that brat a knuckle sandwich if he doesn't shut his mouth" said Suzan in an angry tone.

"I don't know if you know about this but he actually created a rip off team of the PAW Patrol to cause trouble. He's totally jealous of how successful Mayor Goodway & Adventure Bay is compared to him & Foggy Bottom" said Elias as Suzan stormed over with her fists clenched in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking crap about Uncle Horace?" asked Suzan in a furious manner.

"Everything I'm saying is true. Most of the stuff I know about him is through Mayor Goodway, Ryder & other Adventure Bay residents. Obviously you haven't seen for yourself what schemes he's pulled to cause trouble in the past" said Elias with a scoff.

"Listen here you little brat. I know what my uncle is like. You're trying to damage his reputation. You better watch yourself you blonde haired brat" said Suzan as she grabbed Elias by the shirt.

"GET OFF ME YOU LUNATIC" yelled Elias as Kelly grabbed Suzan by the hair & pulled her down releasing Elias from her grip.

"Are you OK babe?" asked Kelly with concern in her voice.

"Yes. Thanks" said Elias as he smiled.

"Nobody messes with my man" said Kelly as Suzan got to her feet.

"You're dead meat you little bitch" said Suzan with a growl.

"Leave my boyfriend alone" said Kelly as she glared at Suzan.

"That's enough. Suzan you need to calm down. I get that you're upset but acting like this won't do any good" said Herbert as he tried to diffuse the situation.

"He started it. I'm not the 1 talking crap about other people's families" said Suzan in a disgusted voice.

"I'm not saying it to be an asshole. All I'm doing is expressing what I know about Mayor Humdinger through personal experience & the way other people feel & think about him" said Elias with an eye roll.

"Mayor Humdinger has attempted to sabotage Adventure Bay numerous times in the past. You can ask other residents of Adventure Bay & they'll tell you the same thing" said Ryder.

"You're all lying. I know him better than you do" said Suzan as she scowled in disgust.

"We're telling the truth. You're just being a stupid brat" said Kelly in an annoyed tone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled Suzan as she tackled Kelly to the ground & punched her with intense strength.

"GET THIS PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME" cried Kelly as she tried to fend Suzan off.

"TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT" yelled Suzan as she continued pounding Kelly. Kelly tried to break free but Suzan's grip was too strong. Kelly became battered, bloody & bruised a short time later. Suzan then got off her.

"You brought this on yourself" said Suzan.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? GO TO HELL" yelled Kelly as she stormed off in tears. Elias began clapping sarcastically.

"That was real classy Suzan. I bet you're feeling really proud" said Elias in a sarcastic manner.

"Do you want me to bust your ass as well?" asked Suzan with a growl.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to ruin your figure" said Elias with a taunting smirk.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me" said Suzan as she scoffed in amusement.

"You're pathetic. Grow up little girl" said Elias as he went to look for Kelly. An anthropomorphic Calico feline named Logan then appeared.

"What's going on in here?" asked Logan with worry in his voice.

"A couple of blonde brats were talking crap about Uncle Horace. I just kicked the girl's ass" said Suzan in a satisfied voice.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Logan as he sighed.

"I was defending Uncle Horace's honour. These jerks think he's a bad man" said Suzan with a scowl of disgust.

"We already tried explaining to her what we knew about him but she refused to listen" said Ryder in a frustrated tone.

"What was being said about Uncle Horace?" asked Logan in a curious manner.

"They said he was a narcissistic jerk who always causes trouble for Adventure Bay. Everything they said was a lie" said Suzan.

"No it wasn't. You don't know him the way we do. If you did you'd understand where we're coming from" said Ryder as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Whatever you say" said Suzan in disbelief. Meanwhile Elias looked around the mansion for Kelly.

"Kelly where are you?" asked Elias as he followed the sound of Kelly crying. He soon found her in a spare room.

"There you are babe. Are you OK?" asked Elias with concern in her voice.

"No. That angry lunatic had no right to attack me" said Kelly as tears ran down her face.

"I don't agree with what she did either. If she'd actually listened to us the situation wouldn't have escalated" said Elias with an annoyed sigh.

"I'll be furious if she doesn't apologize" said Kelly in an angry voice.

"I'm sure she will" said Elias as he gave Kelly a hug. He then spotted a chair, a feather & some rope. An idea came to his mind as he smiled mischievously.

"I know how to cheer you up" said Elias with a warm smile.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kelly as she wiped away her tears.

"Let's tickle torture each other. That'll make you feel better. Want to do it?" asked Elias in an enthusiastic tone.

"I don't know. Are you sure it'll work?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"Yes. We'll both enjoy it. I'll let you worship my muscles afterwards. I just want to help make you feel better. That's how much I love you. Are you up for it?" asked Elias.

"Well… OK. Anything to touch your muscles" said Kelly with a flirtatious smirk.

"Excellent. Who shall be tickled 1ST?" asked Elias as he grinned mischievously.

"You should" said Kelly.

"OK. Let the fun begin" said Elias as he stripped down to his underwear. Kelly then tied him down to the chair with his arms flexed before grabbing the feather.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Kelly as she began tickling Elias' armpits. He laughed uncontrollably as his muscles bulged & tensed.

"HAHAHA THIS IS FUN" cried Elias in delight.

"It sure is" said Kelly as she then began tickling Elias' abs & chest while he continued laughing.

"THIS FEELS GREAT. HAHAHA" laughed Elias.

"I'm glad I agreed to this" said Kelly as she inserted the feather into Elias' navel & tickled it as Elias roared with laughter.

"HAHAHA MORE, MORE" cried Elias.

"As you wish" said Kelly as she tickled Elias' legs & feet.

"TICKLE ME PINK. HAHAHA" laughed Elias.

"You're so cute" said Kelly as the tickling continued. Soon she finished & untied Elias from the chair which she was then tied down to.

"Ready for it?" asked Elias with cheekiness in his voice.

"Make me laugh as loud as possible" said Kelly as Elias began tickling her. He tickled her in almost all the same spots as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Does that feel good?" asked Elias in a flirtatious voice.

"YES. HAHAHA" cried Kelly as Elias continued tickling her. A short time later he stopped & untied her.

"That was fun. Ready to worship my muscles?" asked Elias with a cocky smirk.

"Make sure you flex them real good" said Kelly in a seductive tone.

"I will" said Elias as he flexed his muscles. Kelly felt his biceps.

"These biceps are huge. I love them" said Kelly in an excited manner.

"All for you sexy" said Elias as Kelly kissed & licked his biceps. She then felt his abs & pecs.

"What do you think of my body?" asked Elias with a grin.

"It's perfect. I can't get enough of it" said Kelly as she kissed & licked Elias' abs & pecs sucking on his navel & nipples in the process. She then felt his calves & quads.

"I have a great body don't I?" asked Elias with arrogance in his voice.

"You sure do" said Kelly as she kissed & licked Elias' calves & quads. They then locked lips while holding each other close. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias in a loving voice.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as Elias put his shirt & pants back on.

"Should we go & see if everything has calmed down?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I guess" said Kelly with a sigh.

"Let's go" said Elias as he & Kelly headed back to the foyer.

"Hey guys. How's the mood in here?" asked Elias.

"It's a bit better" said Ryder.

"At least it's not like it was before. Suzan I'm sorry for coming across as nasty in what I said. There wasn't any malicious intent in it. I was only saying what I knew about Mayor Humdinger based on how I & other residents of Adventure Bay saw him. I'm sure he's a great uncle to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" said Elias in an apologetic manner.

"Even if I despise people talking crap about Uncle Horace I forgive you" said Suzan with an accepting nod.

"Thanks" said Elias as he smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry over what happened & for beating up your girlfriend" said Suzan.

"I forgive you" said Elias with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" said Suzan as Elias & her shook hands.

"I'm sorry for causing a fight. It was wrong of me to do that" said Kelly with regret in her voice.

"You're forgiven" said Suzan.

"So where are you all from?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"We're from Adventure Bay. We have no idea how we got here or who's responsible for bringing us here but we need to get back home" said Ryder as he sighed sadly.

"Staldorf brought us here after it found us in Ghastly Gulch. What do we do?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"This is quite a sticky situation" said Herbert as he tried to think of a solution.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" said Ryder in a confident manner.

"Anyways you're all lucky to live in such a beautiful house. It's just as much if not more lovely as my house" said Elias with a smile.

"Thanks. It is quite a nice place to live" said Logan with pride in his voice.

"Damn straight it is" said Suzan as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if I can try & contact Horace" said Herbert.

"Excellent. Once we contact him he should be able to come & help" said Ryder in a hopeful voice.

"It'll redeem him in my eyes if he does that" said Elias.

"Trust me he's a good man. I swear on it" said Suzan in a confident tone.

"I won't deny that" said Elias with a nod.

"Me either" said Kelly.

Back in Adventure Bay the KCC & their allies arrived at the Lookout & were shocked to see the damage done to it.

"Yikes. This place doesn't look too good" said Mayor Humdinger in a shocked manner.

"It looks awful. When we find the culprits responsible they'll get the biggest ass kicking imaginable" said Mayor Goodway with an angry growl.

"Do you think we'll find any clues that'll help identify who did it?" asked Katie with uncertainty in her voice.

"We might" said Carlana as everyone began looking around for anything that'd help solve the mystery. Suddenly Mayor Humdinger's phone started ringing.

"I wonder who that could be" said Mayor Humdinger as he grabbed his phone & answered the call.

"Hello this is Horace" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Hrce it is Hrbrt. We fnd the P Ptrl. Can u cm & hlp?" asked a distorted voice.

"The signal's pretty weak. I can barely hear anything" said Mayor Humdinger as he tried to make out what was being said.

"Unle Hrce cn yu hr me?" asked a 2ND distorted voice.

"Who is this?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a confused voice.

"It's me Szn. We fnd the P Ptrl" said the 2ND voice.

"I can't understand you. The reception's too weak" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Myr Hmdgr wht hpnd?" asked a 3RD distorted voice.

"Sorry I can't hear you. I'll call you back when the signal improves" said Mayor Humdinger as he hung up.

"The signal was too weak for him to make out what we were saying" said Herbert as a canine/Inkling hybrid named Monty appeared completely naked.

"I just had sex & it felt so good. A woman let me put my penis inside her" said Monty in a cheeky tone.

"MONTY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON" yelled Suzan as Monty gasped in shock upon realizing there were guests in the house.

"Sorry. Be right back" said Monty as he headed to his room to get dressed.

"That was awkward" said Elias with a confused chuckle.

"Monty's obsessed with dating hot girls" said Logan as he sighed.

"Ironically every girl he meets rejects him" said Suzan with an amused scoff.

"It's not the worst thing we've seen" said Kelly in a nonchalant manner.

"Anyways what did it mean about the signal being weak?" asked Ryder as he tilted his head in confusion.

"The cell towers are probably too far apart" said Herbert.

"How else can we contact Mayor Humdinger?" asked Ryder with curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know" said Herbert as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Maybe our science teacher Professor Walter can help" said Logan with a hopeful smile.

"You're not referring to my father are you?" asked Kelly in a confused voice.

"No we're referring to 1 of our teachers at Bakeneko High School" said Suzan.

"OK. The reason I asked is because Walter is my last name" said Kelly as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's an interesting coincidence" said Suzan with a smile.

"Should we check to see if he's at the school?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I don't see why not. We better be careful though. There are a lot of shady people on the streets" said Suzan in a cautious manner.

"We can handle anything. If you knew about everything we've been through you'd know we're pretty tough cookies" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"If you insist" said Suzan as everyone headed out to Bakeneko High School to find Professor Walter. Back in Adventure Bay everyone was trying to figure out how to improve the signal of telecommunication.

"There must be some way we can get the signal in better condition" said Mayor Humdinger.

"We'd need to build a signal tower strong enough to establish clear contact" said Mayor Goodway.

"Where do we find 1?" asked Katie in an uncertain voice.

"Maybe the junkyard has stuff we can use to build 1" said Tabby as he smiled excitedly.

"Good idea. Let's go see" said Mayor Humdinger as everyone headed to the junkyard to find resources that could be used to build a signal tower.

"If Scrap was with us he'd be of great help since he used to live in the junkyard" said Katie.

"Good point. He'd know the junkyard like the back of his paw" said Carlana with a nod of agreement.

"That'd be handy" said Tabby.

"Should we go & ask if Mayabella & Scrap want to help in finding the PAW Patrol?" asked Katie in curiosity.

"OK" said Tabby as he nodded.

"Let's go" said Katie as she & the others headed to Mayabella & Scrap's house to ask for help. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Here we are" said Katie as she knocked on the door.

"Is anyone home?" asked Katie as everyone waited. A few seconds later Mayabella & Scrap opened the door.

"Hello. What can we do for you?" asked Mayabella in a polite tone.

"We're trying to build a signal tower to get in contact with the PAW Patrol & everyone else who was with them when they vanished. Since Scrap used to live at the junkyard we figured you 2 would be of great help. Are you up for it?" asked Katie.

"I guess so. We should be careful though. I think there are some kids running amok in there" said Scrap in a cautious manner.

"I'm sure we can handle anything if they cause trouble" said Katie as everyone headed to the junkyard.

"What happened to the PAW Patrol anyways?" asked Scrap with confusion in his voice.

"They & their allies disappeared after the forest fire. We've been trying to contact them ever since" said Katie with a sigh.

"I hope they're OK" said Mayabella in a concerned voice.

"Me too" said Katie as she nodded in agreement.

"Hey Scrap I have to admit you look like you could be Rubble's twin brother" said Cali with an amused chuckle.

"I get that a lot. The only difference between us is that I'm an American Bulldog & Rubble's an English bulldog. My fur is also a bit scruffier" said Scrap.

"That's true" said Cali with a nod.

"Are you from another country Scrap?" asked Rio.

"No. As far as I can remember I lived in the junkyard until my previous owner died from a nicotine related heart attack. Mayabella took me in & I've been with her ever since" said Scrap as he smiled.

"It's nice to have a pup of my own. Until that day I always longed to have 1 but I couldn't find 1 to adopt" said Mayabella with a sigh.

"You're the best owner I've ever had" said Scrap in a cheerful tone.

"I'm glad you think so" said Mayabella as she & the others continued walking. Soon they arrived at the junkyard.

"Here we are. Can you see anyone else?" asked Scrap in a curious manner.

"No not really" said Mayor Humdinger as he looked around.

"OK. Follow me. I know exactly where we can find what we need" said Scrap as everyone followed him through the junkyard to look for resources. Suddenly they were ambushed by Andy, Julius, Justina & lastly Precious' Owner.

"You're not allowed here intruders" said Andy with a growl.

"What are you talking about Andy?" asked Katie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"This is our territory" said Julius as he scowled.

"I don't know where you got that idea from" said Mayabella with a shrug.

"Silence intruder. You're coming with us" said Justina with bluntness in her voice.

"What if we refuse?" asked Scrap.

"We'll make you come with us" said Precious' Owner in a threatening voice.

"Good luck with that" said Carlana as she scoffed. A cage was then dropped on everyone.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Mayor Goodway in a panicked tone.

"LET US OUT" yelled Mayor Humdinger in anger.

"You're not going anywhere" said Andy as he, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner dragged the cage with everyone in it over to where Alex & several other hostages were.

"Who dares to disturb my lair?" asked Alex as he glared at the caged hostages.

"Alex it's us. What's going on?" asked Katie in a confused manner.

"Be quiet. I'm the 1 who gets to ask the questions. What are you doing on our turf?" asked Alex with hostility in his voice.

"We're trying to find resources with which we can use to build a signal tower. We plan on using it to contact the PAW Patrol & those who disappeared with them" said Mayor Goodway.

"Why are you acting like this Alex?" asked Marsha as she raised an eyebrow.

"Now that this town is just a wasteland we're no longer bound by the rules set by others. We can finally be free" said Alex with a confident grin.

"Alex that's not true. Think about what you're doing. What would Ryder think if he saw you doing this?" asked Mayabella.

"I… He'd…" stammered Alex in shock.

"He wouldn't be happy would he?" asked Mayabella as Alex burst into tears.

"Look at what we've become. Ryder would be ashamed to see us act like this. Free the prisoners" said Alex as Andy, Julius, Justina & lastly Precious' Owner freed everyone that'd been captured.

"I'm glad that's over. I was starting to think we'd end up suffering a horrible fate" said Courtney with a sigh of relief.

"It's lucky they came to their senses" said Mr Porter as he nodded in agreement.

"We might as well help you with the signal tower" said Seth.

"Thanks. We'll need all the help we can get. Let's go" said Scrap as everyone continued looking around for resources.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. Ever since things went pear shaped we've all been unsure of how to keep order" said Alex in a regretful voice.

"I think it's put everyone in town on edge" said Katie.

"Where'd the PAW Patrol & their allies go anyways?" asked Gustavo in an uncertain tone.

"We don't know" said Mayor Goodway with a shrug.

"Once we build the signal tower we should be able to find them" said Mayor Humdinger in a confident manner.

"1ST we need to find the right materials" said Tabby as he kept an eye out for the necessary resources.

"With my help we should be able to find what we need" said Scrap as everyone continued walking through the junkyard. Along the way they spotted things like metal poles, electrical wires, support beams & signal sending systems scattered around. A short time later they found everything they needed for the signal tower.

"It shouldn't take long for us to get in contact with the PAW Patrol now that we've got all this stuff" said Mayor Humdinger with a hopeful smile.

"Hopefully we can also get the rest of town fixed up as well" said Tabby.

"Let's get this tower up & running" said Katie as she & the others began piecing the signal tower together. A short time later the tower was complete & functioning perfectly.

"Excellent. Should we try calling Ryder now?" asked Mayor Goodway with a smile.

"We might as well. Hopefully this time the signal will be clearer" said Mayor Humdinger as he called Ryder. Back on Anthropod 12 everyone arrived at Bakeneko High School.

"This is easily 1 of the most interesting school campuses I've ever visited" said Elias in amazement.

"I agree. Is it like a stereotypical high school you see on TV?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"Yes pretty much. Suzan's the star athlete here. She's the MVP of the school's Brawlketball team" said Logan in a proud tone.

"Damn straight I am. Nobody can top my athleticism" said Suzan with a confident grin.

"I'm the stud all the girls want. Nobody can resist me" said Monty in a cocky manner.

"Keep dreaming Johnny Bravo" said Suzan as she scoffed in amusement.

"You're just jealous that you can't date me because you're my sister" said Monty with an eye roll.

"Gross. Even if we weren't siblings I wouldn't date you anyway" said Suzan in disgust.

"This happens a lot. I consider myself to be the most level headed of all 3 of us" said Logan with a frustrated sigh.

"I can definitely agree with that" said Ryder as he nodded.

"I hope there aren't any major jerks that attend this school" said Elias.

"Even if there is they'd be stupid to mess with us" said Kelly with confidence in her voice.

"What's Brawlketball?" asked Marshall as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a mix between basketball & martial arts. I'm a beast at it" said Suzan with a confident grin.

"I've never heard of it" said Elias as he shook his head.

"You should try it sometime. I bet you'd all love it" said Suzan in an enthusiastic voice.

"We probably would" said Ryder.

"The rules are simple. There are 2 teams of 12 & to score points you either have to knock players on the other team out of the ring or piledrive them through a hoop. Me & my best friend Riley are the best players on our team" said Suzan as she smiled eagerly.

"Yikes. That sounds brutal" said Elias in a surprised tone.

"It's not for the faint of heart" said Suzan.

"You'd need to have balls or breasts of steel to handle the intensity" said Monty with a chuckle.

"Considering what we've had to go through in the past I'm sure we'd get used to it in no time" said Kelly as she confidently smirked.

"Anyways here's Professor Walter's lab" said Suzan as everyone arrived at the lab. Suzan tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn it. He's not here" said Suzan as Ryder's Pup Pad began ringing.

"I better see who is calling" said Ryder as he answered the call.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder with a professional smile.

"Ryder I'm glad you're OK. Who are you with?" asked Mayor Humdinger in a curious manner.

"I'm with the PAW Patrol, a few others from in & around Adventure Bay & your extended family" said Ryder.

"How'd you get there?" asked Mayor Humdinger with confusion in his voice.

"We don't know" said Ryder as he shrugged.

"We tried to get through to you earlier but the signal was too weak" said Mayor Humdinger with a sigh.

"OK. We tried to find Professor Walter at Bakeneko High School but he's not here. What do we do now?" asked Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"Head back to the mansion. You can use the Reality Shifter to get back to Adventure Bay" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Thanks. See you soon" said Ryder as he hung up.

"We need to use the Reality Shifter to get home" said Ryder.

"What part of the mansion is it in?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"It's in the briefing room. Let's get going" said Suzan as everyone began the journey back to the mansion. 3 anthropomorphic beings watched them. They were Suzan's arctic fox rival Azuna Hayate, the amphibian/bull/canine hybrid & school bully Jock Dezito & the Siamese/tabby mixed breed feline & queen bee Raven Sekoko.

"If those fools think they're going to get the best of us they're in for a nasty surprise" said Azuna with a devious grin.

"Those triplets are thorns in my side. Kicking their asses will be intensely satisfying" said Jock in a sinister manner.

"We're not going to let them stop Dr Hy Brid from succeeding" said Raven as Azuna, Jock & she followed everyone unnoticed.

"I bet everyone back home will be really happy to see us again" said Elias with excitement in his voice.

"I don't doubt that. Do you think our parents are worried sick?" asked Kelly.

"Probably" said Elias as he nodded in confirmation.

"How do you think everyone else in Adventure Bay is holding up?" asked Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"Hopefully they're all doing OK" said Kenneth.

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough" said Ryder.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon" said Suzan with a sad sigh.

"You guys can come with us if you want. You'd love Adventure Bay" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"There are lots of fantastic people you'd love to meet" said Ryder as he smiled.

"Before we leave Logan, Monty & I will need to gather our stuff" said Suzan.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Horace again" said Logan in an excited manner.

"Me either" said Monty as Azuna, Jock & Raven suddenly appeared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the whore who stole my arm" said Azuna with a scowl.

"You stole my leg" said Suzan as she rolled her eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Elias.

"Azuna Hayate, Jock Dezito & Raven Sekoko. They're troublemakers from school" said Logan with a frustrated sigh.

"Yet again Pussy Pirate goes & whines like a baby" said Jock with scorn in his voice.

"I'm not a pirate. Get that through your thick canine skull already" said Logan in an annoyed voice.

"You guys are always making us look bad. Today we'll finally put you in your place" said Raven in a harsh tone.

"Keep dreaming darling. You 3 are jealous wannabes who'll never be as good as us" said Monty as Azuna pulled out her icicle daggers.

"Let's do this" said Azuna as she, Jock & Raven ran forward. Suzan grabbed her plasma sword as she engaged Azuna in battle.

"This time I shall kick your ass" said Azuna with an angry growl.

"Once I defeat you I'll bury you 6 feet under" said Suzan as Azuna & herself threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other while simultaneously trying to attack with their blades. After a few minutes of laying into each other with all their strength Suzan appeared to fall unconscious.

"YES I FINALLY DID IT" cried Azuna in an ecstatic manner. Suddenly Suzan blindsided her with a leg sweep before pounding her with punches until she fell unconscious.

"That was satisfying" said Suzan with a smile. Jock attacked Logan with punches & kicks before grabbing him by the throat & lifting him up in the air. Logan gasped for breath as he tried to break free.

"Not so tough now are you?" asked Jock with mockery in his voice. He was then suddenly punched in the crotch causing him to scream in pain & drop to the floor in a fetal position. The punch was delivered by a female anthropomorphic purloin named Zamantha.

"Take this asshole" said Zamantha as she attacked Jock with a rapid series of punches & kicks. Moments later he was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks Zamantha" said Logan in a thankful voice.

"You're welcome" said Zamantha with a smile. Monty advanced on Raven & tried to kiss her.

"Come here sexy" said Monty in a flirtatious tone.

"Get away from me you pervert" said Raven as Monty backed her up against a wall. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her. Raven squeezed Monty's genitals as hard as she could which made him scream in pain before angrily wrapping his tentacles around her.

"TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH" yelled Monty as he electrocuted Raven with his tentacles causing her to fall unconscious within seconds.

"It's such a shame she made a poor choice" said Monty with a fake sigh.

"That was epic" said Elias in an amazed manner.

"We showed them who the bosses are" said Suzan with confidence in her voice.

"Looks like I saved your life again Logan" said Zamantha as she chuckled in amusement.

"That was awesome. Jock's such a jerk to me all the time. I wish I could fight him off myself sometimes" said Logan with a frustrated sigh.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you self defense" said Zamantha.

"I'd like that" said Logan as he nodded.

"Logan & Zamantha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" said Monty in a teasing voice.

"Shut up Monty" said Logan with a disgusted eye roll.

"Tell her how you feel. I bet she likes you back" said Monty in a reassuring tone.

"I doubt it. Who'd want to date a coward like me?" asked Logan in a sad manner.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I think you're a great guy. You're pretty cute if I must admit" said Zamantha with a seductive smile.

"You really think so?" asked Logan in surprise.

"I know so" said Zamantha as Logan blushed & giggled nervously.

"Thanks" said Logan with appreciation in his voice.

"You're welcome" said Zamantha in a cheerful voice.

"Who's this Logan?" asked Marshall as he smiled curiously.

"This is my classmate Zamantha Glendale" said Logan.

"Nice to meet you all" said Zamantha as everyone introduced themselves.

"Where are you all from?" asked Zamantha.

"Most of us are from Adventure Bay" said Elias.

"We're trying to get back there now" said Ryder.

"OK. You don't mind if I tag along do you?" asked Zamantha in an uncertain tone.

"No not at all. The more the merrier" said Logan with a smile.

"You're such a gentleman" said Zamantha as she winked at Logan.

"I sure am my lady" said Logan as Zamantha kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"How does it feel knowing you're the only triplet without a lover Monty?" asked Suzan with a taunting smirk.

"Who's your lover?" asked Monty as he scoffed.

"Damien Maximoff. He's a fellow agent of H.E.A.R.T.S" said Suzan in a dreamy manner.

"When did you 2 become a couple?" asked Monty.

"It was quite a while ago" said Suzan.

"Whatever. I bet I'll find someone soon enough" said Monty with confidence in his voice.

"Sure you will" said Suzan as she chuckled.

"Anyways let's get a move on. Everyone in Adventure Bay must be worried sick about these guys" said Logan.

"Good point. Let's go" said Elias as everyone continued heading back to the mansion. As they got close they heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Ryder in a concerned voice.

"I don't know" said Kenneth as he & the others rushed to where the screams were coming from. They soon came across a female Puppermari named Montana being assaulted by a male anthropomorphic canine named Orwell.

"SOMEONE HELP. I'M BEING RAPED" cried Montana as she tried to fend Orwell off.

"If you make any more noise I'll superglue your mouth shut" said Orwell in a threatening tone.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER" yelled Monty in an angry manner.

"Piss off asshole" said Orwell with a scowl of disgust.

"I said back off" said Monty as he growled.

"Don't try to be a hero. It won't do you any good" said Orwell.

"I'll show you" said Monty as he ran at Orwell. Orwell pulled out a gun & shot Monty in the head. Everyone gasped in horror only for Monty to laugh.

"How are you still standing?" asked Orwell with shock in his voice.

"I'm immortal. Nothing can kill me" said Monty as Orwell emptied his gun into him. Monty withstood every shot much to Orwell's dismay. Monty then punched Orwell in the face & electrocuted him with his tentacles knocking him unconscious.

"Good riddance to him. Are you OK?" asked Monty in concern.

"I am thanks to you. You're my hero" said Montana in a grateful voice.

"I'd do anything to save innocent civilians. I'm Monty" said Monty as he extended his hand.

"I'm Montana. Nice to meet you" said Montana as she shook Monty's hand.

"You're really brave. Thanks for rescuing me" said Montana with a smile.

"It's my pleasure. Monty Hinako is always ready to save innocent civilians especially cute girls like you" said Monty as he flexed his muscles. Montana blushed & giggled.

"You're so sweet. Here's a reward for your heroism" said Montana as she kissed Monty. They passionately embraced & locked lips for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"I love you Monty" said Montana in a loving tone.

"I love you too Montana" said Monty with an affectionate smile.

"Now that you 2 have finished falling in love let's get a move on. The sooner we get to the mansion the better" said Suzan as everyone continued heading towards the mansion. Montana went with them.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Monty would fall in love with a girl who loves him back" said Suzan in an impressed manner.

"I told you I'd get lucky 1 of these days. Looks like I was right" said Monty with cockiness in his voice.

"Maybe later we can satisfy each other's desires" said Montana in a seductive voice.

"I'd be glad to" said Monty as everyone continued walking. They soon arrived back at the mansion.

"Let's get our stuff" said Logan as he, Monty & Suzan headed to their rooms & grabbed what they needed. They returned a few minutes later.

"OK we're all set. Let's go" said Suzan as she & the others headed to the briefing room. They spotted a giant metal slingshot inside.

"Is that the Reality Shifter?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Correct. You launch yourself through the screen & it'll transport you to where you want to go" said Monty with a nod of confirmation.

"Perfect. Let's do this" said Ryder as everyone took it in turns 1 by 1 using the Reality Shifter. Soon they were all back in Adventure Bay. To their horror it looked extremely run down.

"What happened here?" asked Elias as he looked around in shock.

"I don't know" said Kelly with an uncertain shrug.

"Whoever did this is dead meat" said Ryder in an angry manner.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" asked Elias.

"They're all probably hiding in their homes" said Kelly.

"I hope our parents are OK" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"So do I. Should we check on them?" asked Kelly in curiosity.

"Yes. We need to make sure they're OK" said Elias as everyone headed to Vincent-Walter Manor to check on Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie.

"It looks like something big happened here" said Ryder as he took note of all the damage that'd been caused.

"Do you think the fire caused it?" asked Kenneth in an uncertain voice.

"I doubt it. Something else must've happened before, during or after the fire was lit" said Ryder.

"Whatever it was it really took its toll on Adventure Bay" said Elias with a gulp.

"I don't remember seeing it so run down" said Kelly as she sighed sadly.

"I don't think any of us do" said Ryder.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up in Ghastly Gulch?" asked Logan in a curious tone.

"The majority of us were trying to put out a fire that'd been lit in the forest. I'm pretty sure there were drones that flew by us. I'm not sure who was controlling them but that's the last thing I remember before waking up in Ghastly Gulch" said Elias.

"The same thing happened with me & Tracker in the jungle" said Carlos with a nod of agreement.

"Me & Sweetie saw a drone in Barkingburg shortly before we blacked out as well" said the Princess of Barkingburg.

"So did me & Sid. We saw a drone near Adventure Beach" said Arrby.

"Those drones were obviously all part of the same plan. I don't know where they came from or who was operating them but we must stop them before things get worse" said Ryder in a determined manner.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon. Anyways let's hurry so we can check on Elias & Kelly's parents" said Zamantha as everyone continued walking. Soon they arrived at the Vincent-Walter mansion which was still in good condition.

"Looks like everything seems to be OK here" said Elias as he & the others walked up to the front door. They then went inside.

"Mum, dad, are you in here?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice. There was no answer.

"Silence is never a good sign in these circumstances" said Logan in a nervous voice.

"Is anyone home?" asked Kelly.

"Let's split up & search every room. We'll cover more ground that way" said Suzan.

"Angel, myself, Kelly & Terry can go as 1 group, Carlos, Everest, Jake & Tracker can be another, Arrby, Princess, Sid & Sweetie are the 3RD group, Kenneth, Ryder & the pups are group 4 & the Hinako triplets, Montana & Zamantha make up the last group. Let's do this" said Elias as everyone split into their respective groups & began looking around for Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry searched through the master bedroom & surrounding areas.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Angel in a curious tone.

"I don't know" said Elias with an uncertain shrug.

"Maybe they went looking for us" said Kelly.

"I don't know about that" said Terry.

"What else could've happened to them?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I hope they weren't attacked or kidnapped" said Elias in a worried manner.

"If they were we'll beat up whoever did it" said Kelly with a growl.

"Nobody messes with us & gets away with it" said Terry as a sound was suddenly heard from the en suite bathroom.

"Did you hear that?" asked Elias.

"It came from the bathroom" said Kelly as she pointed to the bathroom door.

"Maybe they're in there" said Angel with hope in her voice.

"Let's check" said Terry as Angel, Elias, Kelly & himself walked over to the bathroom door. They knocked to see if anyone was inside.

"Who's there?" asked Ella from behind the door.

"It's just us" said Angel in a reassuring voice.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Ethan.

"It's a long story. Are you all OK?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"Yes. Are you all OK?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Kelly with a nod.

"Is it safe to come out?" asked Susie as she gulped.

"It sure is" said Terry as Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie came out of the bathroom.

"I'm glad you guys are OK" said Ella in a relieved tone.

"What happened to Adventure Bay?" asked Ethan as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We're still trying to figure it out" said Elias with a shrug.

"Whatever's happening right now it doesn't look good" said Harry in a concerned manner.

"What do we do now?" asked Susie.

"Let's regroup with everyone else" said Kelly as Angel, Elias, herself, Terry, Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie returned to the foyer. Everyone else was still looking around.

"We found them. They were in the en suite bathroom" said Elias as the others regrouped in the foyer.

"Should we go looking for Mayor Humdinger now?" asked Kelly with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. I can't wait to see him again" said Suzan as she smiled excitedly.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone left the mansion & went to look for Mayor Humdinger & everyone else with him.

"I can't remember the last time we saw Uncle Horace" said Logan.

"Me either. It's been a while" said Monty with a nod.

"Does he have a lover?" asked Montana.

"Not that I know of" said Suzan as she shook her head.

"What's your last name Montana?" asked Logan in curiosity.

"My last name is Mayfield" said Montana.

"That's a very sexy last name" said Monty in a flirtatious voice.

"Is anything else about me sexy?" said Montana with a seductive smirk.

"Just about everything" said Monty as Montana giggled.

"You're funny" said Montana as she kissed Monty on the cheek.

"Uncle Horace will love you" said Monty in a confident tone.

"I'm sure he will" said Montana with an enthusiastic smile.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Logan.

"I have a preteen brother named Maxwell & 1ST grade twin siblings named Marla & Moses" said Montana.

"So your parents have 2 daughters & 2 sons correct?" asked Monty with a smile.

"Correct" said Montana as she nodded in confirmation.

"What are they like?" asked Logan.

"They're kind of like you guys in a way. We're like gender swapped versions of you" said Montana with an amused chuckle.

"Awesome" said Monty in an amazed manner.

"Are they the same species as you or different?" asked Elias.

"Maxwell's a human that often presents himself as a feline & Marla & Moses are Calico felines" said Montana.

"They're just like me & Suzan" said Logan with fascination in his voice.

"That's a cool coincidence" said Suzan as she smiled in amazement.

"It sure is" said Monty as everyone continued walking. They soon found Mayor Humdinger, the KCC & everyone else who was with them.

"Hey guys. Good to see you all" said Mayor Humdinger in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Uncle Horace" said Logan in excitement.

"It's been a while" said Monty as he grinned.

"How have you been?" asked Suzan.

"I've been good. How have you been?" asked Mayor Humdinger with a warm smile.

"We've been doing well too" said Suzan.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Mayor Humdinger as he gave Logan, Monty & Suzan a hug.

"So this is your uncle is it?" asked Montana in a curious tone.

"Correct" said Monty with a nod of confirmation.

"Is this a new Hinako sibling?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"No I'm Monty's girlfriend Montana Mayfield. Nice to meet you" said Montana as Mayor Humdinger & herself shook hands.

"It's like Monty made a female clone of himself" said Mayor Humdinger with an amused chuckle.

"I see what you mean" said Montana as she smiled.

"I see you have new members of the KCC" said Ryder as he motioned to Huntress, Kilimanjaro & Rio.

"I sure do. Alongside Cali our newest members include Huntress, Kilimanjaro & Rio" said Mayor Humdinger in a proud manner.

"Almost all the PAW Patrol pups have kitten versions of themselves" said Everest.

"Pretty much" said Tracker with a nod.

"While you guys were gone we had to deal with some fiendish foes" said Farmer Yumi.

"I can imagine. Who did you have to deal with?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"My rival Futari, the Earl of Barkingburg & their henchmen" said Farmer Yumi.

"I never would've expected the Earl of Barkingburg to be a threat" said Elias with shock in his voice.

"We were all surprised when we found out the truth" said Farmer Yumi.

"I can see why" said Elias.

"What happened to Elizabeth & Henry?" asked Sweetie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Those poor kittens must be in danger" said the Princess of Barkingburg with a horrified gasp.

"Where do you think they'd be?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I'll see if I can find them. I'm Rio" said Rio as he smiled confidently.

"It's nice to meet you. What's your role?" asked Elias as he shook Rio's paw.

"I'm the super spy kitten. Time to track down some royal felines" said Rio as he began looking around with his night vision goggles. He soon found Elizabeth & Henry.

"I see them. They're trapped in an abandoned slaughterhouse along with 3 kids & 3 adults" said Rio.

"We better hurry. I don't know what'll happen if we don't save them in time" said the Princess of Barkingburg as everyone headed to the slaughterhouse to rescue the captives.

"Who do you think the other captives are?" asked Courtney.

"I don't know" said Rio with a shrug.

"I hope nobody's planning on slaughtering them & turned into food. That'd be atrocious" said Courtney as she felt a chill down her spine.

"I doubt it'd be a repeat of what Grandma Sugar did" said Seth.

"I hope not. I still have nightmares about it" said Courtney in an uneasy tone.

"You & me both" said Seth with a nod of agreement.

"Who's Grandma Sugar?" asked Rio as he tilted his head in confusion.

"She was an elderly baker that seemed really sweet at 1ST. Her bakery had food that apparently tasted really good. Things quickly went wrong when myself, Mr Porter, Timothy & the Wingnuts were kidnapped by her & held hostage in a factory where she had her food made. We later discovered that she used human organs in her food which came from food industry workers in other towns that she murdered. All the kids were brainwashed with these watch devices into helping her but we managed to break them free from the watches' control. Grandma Sugar tried to run away but she ended up getting shredded into pieces by a giant fan. She's easily 1 of the most evil people I've ever met" said Courtney with a disgusted scowl.

"If Aaron Zandresky is the king of evil people we've met Grandma Sugar is the queen. Nobody else we've met has ever reached the level of depravity those 2 are on" said Elias.

"That's horrifying. I never would've thought anyone would do something that atrocious" said Rio in a shocked manner.

"I'm glad she was stopped. Good riddance to her" said Andy as he sighed in relief.

"Amen to that" said Courtney.

"Who else have you dealt with in the past?" asked Rio with curiosity in his voice.

"You'd be surprised at how many of them we've had to deal with. They include school shooters, cancer bullies, juvenile delinquents, scorned crushes, stalkers, fairy tale monsters, abusive pet owners & nannies, terrorists & much more" said Elias.

"Wow. Sounds like life here is quite a roller coaster ride of ups & downs" said Rio in a fascinated voice.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Ryder as he chuckled.

"Elias actually killed 1 of the nasty jerks" said Cali.

"Which 1 was it?" asked Rio.

"Cameron Dalton. He forced me into a fight I never wanted to have. When he swung a knife at me I pushed his hand away in self defense & unfortunately it caused the knife to pierce his heart resulting in him bleeding to death almost instantly. I really wish it didn't end up like that. I & the others were fed up with his bad behavior towards everyone else. If he hadn't made things difficult he'd still be alive" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"It's Cameron's own fault. He died because of his own stupidity. There are quite a few people that were done in by their own stupidity including Allan Abner, Faith Myerson & Lindsay Remington. All of them got what they deserved" said Kelly in an unsympathetic tone.

"Were they delinquents as well?" asked Rio in an uncertain manner.

"Allan was a misogynistic jerk that tried to undermine women. I beat him up & showed him the true meaning of girl power. Faith Myerson was a former classmate who had a crush on Ryder & after he rejected her she started guilt tripping him, posted a fake photo online showing Ryder & another boy allegedly engaging in sexual activity & kidnapped Elias, myself & Ryder before torturing us with anything she could find. Ryder tricked her into setting him free by pretending to reciprocate her feelings only to get knocked out by him. After we escaped she was taken into police custody & is now on the Sex Offender Registry for what she did & Lindsay Remington was a pop diva who was a pain in the ass to deal with. She was downright rotten to the core. I ended up shaving her hair off, destroyed her belongings & posted a video of her fighting with another girl online causing her to lose everything. After tearing apart her vocal chords she ran off & hasn't been heard from or seen since" said Kelly.

"Yikes. That's quite a lot of antics to deal with" said Rio with amazement in his voice.

"Those 3 only have themselves to blame for their fates. They brought it on themselves" said Kelly as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's what I call karma. Anyways are we getting close to reaching the captives?" asked Janeiro.

"Almost" said Rio.

"Do you think Timmy Boo is in there? I hope he's not" said Courtney in a concerned voice.

"Is that your nickname for Timothy?" asked Elias with a curious smile.

"Yes. His nickname for me is Cuteney" said Courtney in a dreamy tone.

"That's sweet" said Elias.

"When did you 1ST meet him?" asked Cali.

"It was after Andy, I, Noelle & Seth moved into Kelly's old house. Judith & Timothy live next door in Elias' old house. When we 1ST met it felt like a spark had ignited. I had a gut feeling he'd be the perfect lover. Soon after that I got a job at Mr Porter's restaurant alongside Timothy. We've been together ever since" said Courtney in a lovestruck manner.

"Timothy's kind of like an older brother to us" said Andy as he smiled.

"I look up to him as 1" said Seth with fondness in his voice.

"Whenever we're not busy with work or caring for our families we're always hanging out" said Courtney.

"Have you 2 ever made love?" asked Monty in a curious voice.

"We've only done it a few times. We always make sure to use protection so that I don't get pregnant. Having to care for my younger siblings at the age of 16 is quite hard. I'm not ready to have kids of my own yet" said Courtney as she sighed.

"I think of you as a 2ND mother" said Andy in a sweet tone.

"Once you're ready you'll be an excellent mother" said Seth in an encouraging manner.

"Thanks guys" said Courtney as she gave Andy & Seth a hug. A short time later everyone arrived at the slaughterhouse.

"Here we are. How are we going in?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"It depends on whether there's anyone guarding the captives" said Ryder.

"I can be of assistance" said a voice.

"I recognize that voice" said Sweetie with a gasp.

"Who is it Sweetie?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg as another West Highland Terrier appeared. Sweetie instantly recognized her.

"Hi mum" said Sweetie as she smiled.

"Hello Sweetie. Good to see you again" said Sweetie's mother Sharlene as she gave Sweetie a hug.

"That's your mother?" asked Arrby with curiosity in his voice.

"Correct. She's a top agent from the UK" said Sweetie with a nod of confirmation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Sharlene as everyone introduced themselves.

"Do you think the captives are being guarded?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"There are some guards near the entrance" said Sharlene.

"I take it we're getting rid of them 1ST correct?" asked Sweetie.

"Correct" said Sharlene as she nodded.

"Perfect. Shall we get to it?" asked Sweetie in an enthusiastic tone.

"You bet" said Sharlene as she & Sweetie snuck over to the front door. They noticed several guards standing by the entrance. Both of them quietly maneuvered over to the guards & attacked with a rapid series of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. The guards tried to fight back but Sharlene & Sweetie were too fast for them. 1 by 1 the guards were knocked unconscious until they'd all been dealt with.

"Nice work Sweetie. You've come a long way in your training" said Sharlene in an impressed manner.

"I sure have" said Sweetie with a proud smile.

"Let's get the hostages free" said Sharlene as she & Sweetie signaled for everyone to join them indicating that the coast was clear. They then busted down the door & began looking around.

"Can you see anyone?" asked Sweetie as she looked for any sign of hostages.

"Not yet" said Sharlene.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Elias as everyone continued looking around. Suddenly they heard muffled voices.

"That must be them" said Ryder.

"Let's see where the voices are coming from" said Sharlene as she & the others followed the sounds of the muffled voices trying to pinpoint where the captives were.

"Is anyone in here?" asked Ryder in uncertainty.

"Ryder is that you?" asked Ace as she listened through the door of the room she & the others were trapped in.

"Get us out of here" said Danny as he banged on the door.

"We're coming" said Elias as everyone tracked the banging & voices to a giant metal door.

"It looks like they're in here. How do we get them out?" asked Elias in a confused voice.

"My katanas can handle this. Watch" said Suzan as she switched the elemental power on her katanas from electricity to fire.

"That's cool" said Elias in an amazed tone.

"Check this out" said Suzan as she began cutting through the door with her katanas. A few seconds later the door fell apart from the heat that the katanas gave off.

"There we go. Now the captives are free" said Suzan as Ace, Danny, Elizabeth, Henry, Judith, Miss Spearwood, Timothy & Virginia emerged from the room.

"I was starting to think we'd never escape" said Elizabeth in a relieved manner.

"I probably would've gone insane if we were stuck in there any longer" said Henry with an amused chuckle.

"I didn't know you 2 could talk" said the Princess of Barkingburg with surprise in her voice.

"We sure can" said Elizabeth as she smiled.

"Good to see you again Princess" said Henry as Elizabeth & himself gave the Princess of Barkingburg a hug.

"It's such a relief to be free" said Miss Spearwood.

"I agree. That was 1 of the scariest things I've ever experienced" said Virginia with a shudder.

"You & me both" said Judith as she nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" asked Timothy in an uncertain voice.

"Let's go see if the Lookout's still standing" said Ryder.

"Off we go" said Elias as everyone headed back to the Lookout.

"What happened here while we were gone?" asked Ryder in confusion.

"Aside from the forest fire the ocean was drained, the water tower was destroyed, the Earl of Barkingburg disguised himself as Mayor Humdinger & kidnapped Cali & the group we just rescued & extensive damage was caused throughout town" said Katie.

"There's no way 1 person did all of that. I bet it's a group of people working together" said Elias with a growl.

"I'm not sure who it was but the sooner we find & stop them the better" said Ryder in a determined tone.

"At least I'll never get wet again" said Rocky as he smiled in relief. Nikita & the Turbot cousins then arrived.

"Finally you're all back" said Francois in a cheerful manner.

"We were starting to wonder where you all went" said Captain Turbot.

"It's a relief to have us all back together again" said Nikita with a smile.

"Where were you guys?" asked Rocky.

"Until now we were at the lighthouse" said Francois.

"We came to make sure you were all OK" said Captain Turbot.

"By the looks of things you are" said Nikita with satisfaction in her voice.

"All is well. Hopefully soon we'll find the culprits responsible for all this" said Elias as he scowled in disgust.

"I'm just glad I'll never get wet again" said Rocky in a relieved voice.

"Speak for yourself. Now I can't go swimming at the beach anymore" said Zuma with a sad sigh.

"To each their own" said Rocky in a nonchalant tone.

"Hey Monty want to have some fun?" asked Montana in a flirtatious manner.

"Let's wait until we get back to the Lookout" said Monty.

"That's fine with me" said Montana as she giggled.

"I hope it's not badly damaged" said Ryder with a nervous gulp.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as everyone continued walking. When they reached the Lookout they were shocked to see that the top half was completely destroyed.

"OH NO" cried Ryder in horror.

"Looks like this place was hit pretty hard" said Elias as he dropped his jaw in shock.

"I'll crush the jerks that did this" said Chase with anger in his voice.

"Who could've done it?" asked Monty as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It was probably either the Earl of Barkingburg or 1 of his allies" said Elias.

"When I get my hands on whoever's responsible I'll break them into 1,000,000's of pieces" said Ryder as he clenched his fists in anger. Elias then noticed what appeared to be white fur & feather strands on the ground.

"I wonder where that came from" said Elias in a curious voice.

"Maybe it's from the culprits" said Ryder.

"Perhaps we can scan it for DNA identification" said Chase.

"Good idea. Does anyone have a DNA scanner?" asked Ryder.

"I do" said Zamantha with a smile.

"Perfect. Let's see who these strands belong to" said Ryder as Zamantha retrieved her DNA scanner. She then scanned the strands to figure out who they belonged to.

"What's the result?" asked Rocky.

"According to the DNA the culprits are Mydnyte & Sara" said Zamantha in a confident tone.

"No not them. Why did it have to be my brother & sister?" asked Sweetie as everyone gasped in shock.

"I didn't know you had siblings" said the Princess of Barkingburg in a surprised manner.

"They're bad news. I have a feeling they're working with others to cause chaos & mass hysteria" said Sweetie with a nervous gulp.

"Are they West Highland Terriers as well?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"Their DNA is also mixed with moths & other winged insects" said Sweetie.

"That's very odd" said the Princess of Barkingburg.

"Who would've created them?" asked Sharlene in a confused voice.

"If they're Sweetie's siblings wouldn't they be your kids?" asked Elias as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't ever remember giving birth to them" said Sharlene.

"Do you know who their father is?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Well… About that…" said Sharlene in a nervous tone.

"Something tells me it's not a happy story" said Elias in an uneasy tone.

"It isn't" said Sharlene as she shook her head.

"What happened?" asked Sweetie in a concerned manner.

"The truth is… Well…" stammered Sharlene as she began to sweat.

"You can trust us. We won't laugh or be mean" said Sweetie with reassurance in her voice.

"I WAS RAPED" cried Sharlene as everyone gasped in horror. Sharlene then burst into tears.

"Is that true?" asked Sweetie in disbelief.

"Yes. I've always been scared to admit it" said Sharlene with tears running down her face.

"You're very brave Sharlene. Both I & Kelly can relate to what you went through. It happened to us as well" said Elias as he gave Sharlene a hug.

"Do you remember who it was?" asked Kelly.

"Jack The Rapist. He's a black furred West Highland Terrier that's still at large. Ever since it happened I've not seen him & I hope never to see him again" said Sharlene with an angry growl. Sweetie gave her a hug.

"I'm really sorry mum" said Sweetie in a sympathetic voice.

"It's OK. It wasn't your fault. It was mine" said Sharlene in a guilty tone.

"No it wasn't. Rape is never the victim's fault. Don't let yourself believe that" said Elias.

"You never asked for it. Jack had no right to assault you like that" said Kelly with a disgusted scowl.

"I should've avoided putting myself in that position" said Sharlene.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a strong pup. I know you can stand tall & show that sicko that he didn't break you. We all have your back" said Sweetie in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks Sweetie. I love you" said Sharlene with a grateful smile.

"I love you too" said Sweetie.

"Where do you think Mydnyte & Sara are now?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere" said Sweetie as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"Before we go looking for them we should restore the Lookout" said Zamantha.

"Good idea. It's not going to be easy" said Ryder with a sigh.

"With our combined efforts we'll make it look bigger & better than before" said Elias as everyone got to work on repairs. Meanwhile Dr Hy Brid scolded Azuna, Jock & Raven for their failure.

"You 3 were slaughtered like lambs" said Dr Hy Brid with disgust in her voice.

"It's not my fault that Suzan faked me out" said Azuna as she rolled her eyes.

"I only got beaten because Logan's whore of a girlfriend landed a cheap shot on me" said Jock in a bitter voice.

"Monty's a sleazebag. I'd never let him inside me" said Raven with a scoff.

"I don't care about your excuses. You failed so now you must be punished" said Dr Hy Brid as she sedated Azuna, Jock & Raven before putting them in cages.

"My minions aren't as strong as I thought. It's not over yet though. Soon I'll destroy the PAW Patrol & all their allies" said Dr Hy Brid as she laughed evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: Reconstruction, Interrogation

As soon as the PAW Patrol & their allies returned to the Lookout they got to work fixing it up.

"Let's get this place looking brand new" said Chase in an enthusiastic voice.

"Once we finish it'll be as if nothing happened" said Rubble.

"The sooner we get it done the better" said Casey with a confident smile.

"Agreed" said Ruby as everyone worked on the exterior. They began by rebuilding the top half of the Lookout. Once the exterior had all been fixed everyone got to work on the inside making sure it was all done correctly. Sometime later the whole Lookout had been repaired. Everyone dropped their jaw in amazement at how well the renovations had gone.

"The lookout looks much better than before" said Elias in an amazed tone.

"I'll say. Thanks guys. You did a great job" said Ryder in a thankful manner.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Marshall as he chuckled.

"So this is the Lookout is it?" asked Suzan with fascination in her voice.

"It sure is" said Ryder with a nod of confirmation.

"This place looks fantastic" said Montana as she smiled in awe.

"I'm impressed" said Monty.

"Thanks" said Ryder.

"It's definitely an improvement over the original" said Elias as he nodded.

"I agree. The way the Lookout is now definitely beats what it was like before" said Kelly in agreement.

"Shall we check out the inside?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"Let's do it" said Elias as everyone went inside to check how it all looked. They saw that the elevator was made of unbreakable glass, the observatory was more spacious & had a bigger control panel in it & the periscope had a better lens on it.

"It's beautiful" said Ryder in a cheerful tone.

"This is 1 of the best renovation jobs I've ever seen" said Elias in an awestruck manner.

"There's a gym here isn't there?" asked Suzan with uncertainty in her voice.

"Correct. Want to see it?" asked Ryder.

"You bet I do" said Suzan in an enthusiastic voice.

"Let's go" said Ryder as everyone headed down to the gym. Suzan dropped her jaw in amazement at what she saw.

"This is a really nice gym" said Suzan in an impressed tone.

"I do all my MMA training down here" said Ryder in a proud manner.

"There's a hidden room that contains all of Ryder's titles & trophies. You'd be amazed at his accomplishments" said Elias.

"It's over here" said Ryder as he opened the door to his trophy room. Everyone was amazed at all the awards they saw.

"This is super impressive" said Suzan.

"I'm the champion of YWBA. I'm undefeated when it comes to professional matches" said Ryder with a proud smile.

"It's the same with me" said Suzan with confidence in her voice.

"After Ryder I'm the best boxer in the league. I'm known as Knockout Kid for defeating my opponents with intense strength" said Kenneth as he grinned.

"I can't deny that" said Suzan.

"I take it you've got your own set of titles & trophies as well Suzan?" asked Ryder in curiosity.

"I sure am. Almost every award is from competitions & tournaments I've competed in" said Suzan with a nod of confirmation.

"That's awesome" said Elias as he gave Suzan the thumbs up.

"What styles do you practice?" asked Ryder.

"I'm a master of literally every fighting style & martial art in existence" said Suzan in a proud voice.

"That'd make you 1 of the strongest fighters in existence" said Kelly in an amazed tone.

"You know it" said Suzan with a confident smirk.

"She's also a professional Brawlketball player" said Monty.

"Damn straight" said Suzan.

"I think it's safe to say you're 1 of the toughest girls any of us have ever met" said Elias in a fascinated manner.

"Nothing can stop me from destroying my opponents" said Suzan with confidence in her voice.

"What's Brawlketball?" asked Alex in uncertainty.

"It's a sport that combines basketball & martial arts. 2 teams of 12 face off to score points by either knocking the opposing team's players out of the ring or executing a piledriver on them to throw them through your team's hoop. It's quite a brutal game. Only the tough can endure it" said Suzan.

"That sounds interesting. I bet you've scored more points than the other players combined" said Alex in an intrigued voice.

"I sure have" said Suzan as she nodded.

"Who else is on your team?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"The other players include my best friend Riley, a party boy named Johnson, a gentle giant named Wesley, a girl scout named Jane & a biker rebel named Phoenix among others" said Suzan.

"That's a pretty diverse team" said Ryder in an impressed manner.

"It sure is" said Suzan with a nod of agreement.

"My dodgeball team from New York was also quite diverse" said Elias.

"Who was on your team?" asked Kelly with curiosity in her voice.

"My team mates were Gretchen, Justin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel & Tina. They were the closest thing to a group of friends I had back in New York" said Elias.

"OK" said Kelly.

"What other sports are you good at Suzan?" asked Alex.

"I do well at just about every sport. Any sport you can think of I'm probably a star player of" said Suzan with a grin.

"What other sports do you play in San Francalico?" asked Zuma in fascination.

"Some of the other sports I play include Basebrawl, Footbrawl, Brawlckey, Netbrawl & so on" said Suzan.

"Those are your versions of baseball, football, hockey & netball correct?" asked Casey in an uncertain voice.

"Correct" said Suzan as she nodded in confirmation.

"Can you teach me self defense? I'm not a strong fighter" said Montana with a sad sigh.

"No problem. With my help you'll become a fighting machine" said Suzan in a motivating tone.

"Thanks" said Montana in a grateful manner.

"What do you wish to learn?" asked Suzan.

"I suppose I could learn grappling based martial arts" said Montana.

"OK. Brazilian Jiujitsu should be perfect for you" said Suzan with confidence in her voice.

"Greco Roman Wrestling would also be ideal" said Montana as she nodded.

"OK. Which style do you want to start with?" asked Suzan in curiosity.

"Before we begin I'll need the right outfits" said Montana.

"Good point. I'll see what I can find" said Suzan as she checked her bag. She soon found a pink wrestling Singlet for Montana to wear.

"Try this on" said Suzan as she handed the Singlet to Montana. Montana changed into the Singlet which she liked the design of.

"I look good in this" said Montana in a cheerful voice.

"You sure do" said Monty as Montana blew him a kiss. He caught it in his hand.

"After you're done learning martial arts I can show you the ropes on lovemaking" said Monty in a flirtatious tone.

"I'd be glad to" said Montana as she giggled.

"Which style would you like to learn 1ST?" asked Suzan in a curious manner.

"Let's start with Greco Roman Wrestling" said Montana.

"OK" said Suzan as Montana & herself entered the ring.

"What's the 1ST thing I need to know?" asked Montana with uncertainty in her voice.

"1ST we'll start with the basic stance" said Suzan as she entered her stance. Montana then did the same.

"What's the next step?" asked Montana in curiosity.

"Now we lock up with each other" said Suzan.

"OK" said Montana as she & Suzan locked up with each other.

"What do I do now?" asked Montana.

"Try & pin me down" said Suzan.

"OK" said Montana with a nod.

"Watch & repeat" said Suzan as she pinned Montana down & restrained her in a camel clutch. Montana then repeated what Suzan did. Suzan went over every manoeuvre involving restraining, pinning down, grappling & escaping holds. Montana repeated everything she was shown.

"Wrestling is fun" said Montana in an excited voice.

"You're doing well. Keep up the good work" said Suzan in an encouraging tone.

"Thanks. I will" said Montana as she smiled enthusiastically.

"Let's move on to Brazilian Jiujitsu. I'm good at making my opponents tap out in this style" said Suzan in a confident manner.

"I don't doubt that. What do we start with?" asked Montana.

"I'll show you my top 10 submissions" said Suzan with a grin.

"OK. Show me what you got" said Montana as she smirked.

"1ST up is the Sayonara Sleeper" said Suzan as she executed her Sayonara Sleeper. She hopped on Montana's back & pinned her down causing her to tap out.

"That's my favourite submission of all 10" said Suzan with pride in her voice.

"It's pretty effective" said Montana.

"It sure is. Time for the other 9" said Suzan as she went through her other submissions 1 at a time. They included the Neck Crusher which involved a triangle choke, the Spine Splitter which had Montana's back arched forward while pinned down, the Arm Twister which had her arms twisted behind her back as she was forced to kneel, the Leg Snapper which had Montana's legs in a forced side split while her arms were restrained, the Torso Squeezer which had her torso tightly wrapped in Suzan's arms while pinned face up, the Jaw Breaker which had Montana's face against the canvas while her arms & legs were pinned against her back, the Shoulder Popper which had her shoulders squeezed inwards while her arms were restrained & also while kneeling, the Cranium Cracker which had Montana's head between the canvas & Suzan's hand on top & the Butt Burster which had her rear end slammed against the canvas before being forcefully bent over making her upper body parallel with her legs.

"What did you think of those?" asked Suzan as she got to her feet.

"They were epic. I loved them" said Montana in awe.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now it's time to see how tough you are" said Suzan.

"Here I go" said Montana as she began executing various flips, holds, pins, slams & throws. They resulted in Suzan falling down & being restrained. Montana made sure to keep her grip as tight as possible with each move to make it more effective.

"Well done Montana. You're a natural" said Suzan in an impressed voice.

"I never knew how strong I really was" said Montana as Monty started growing a boner.

"Damn I feel horny" said Monty.

"Want to make sweet love cutie?" asked Montana in a seductive tone.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" said Monty with a smirk.

"Let's get down & dirty" said Montana as she & Monty headed to the guest bedroom.

"What gets you turned on babe?" asked Monty in a flirtatious manner.

"How do you wish to satisfy me?" asked Montana as she smirked seductively.

"I figure we can do some muscle worship, tickle torture, needle & pin torture, punching, whipping & spanking. What's your favourite?" asked Monty.

"My ass can answer that" said Montana as she stripped naked & began twerking.

"Good choice" said Monty as he began spanking Montana. She groaned in pleasure with each smack.

"Harder. Make my ass red" said Montana with pleasure in her voice.

"No problem" said Monty as he continued spanking Montana as hard as he could. A few minutes later he stopped. Montana's ass had turned red from the spanking.

"Damn that felt good" said Montana in a horny voice.

"How can we make ourselves hornier?" asked Monty with a flirtatious grin.

"Let me worship your muscles" said Montana as she ran her finger along Monty's bicep.

"You got it" said Monty as he stripped naked. He then began flexing his muscles. Montana felt his biceps.

"You've got huge guns" said Montana in a fascinated tone.

"The bigger the better" said Monty as Montana kissed & licked his biceps. She then felt his abs & pecs.

"This is 1 sexy body" said Montana in a seductive manner.

"Agreed" said Monty as Montana kissed & licked his abs & pecs sucking on his navel & nipples in the process. She then felt his calves & quads.

"Your muscles are perfectly toned" said Montana.

"I pride myself on how well sculpted my physique is" said Monty as Montana kissed & licked his calves & quads. They then locked lips with each other. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"You're 1 sexy muscle dog" said Montana with excitement in her voice.

"I sure am. What's the next form of pleasure you wish to engage in?" asked Monty as he chuckled.

"Whip me daddy" said Montana as she got on her knees.

"I'd be glad to" said Monty as he grabbed a whip & began whipping Montana with it. She groaned in pleasure with each lash of the whip.

"Yes Monty. Crack that whip like Indy" said Montana.

"As you wish" said Monty as he continued whipping Montana as hard as he could. He stopped a few minutes later.

"That got my adrenaline going" said Montana as she got to her feet.

"It gave me the same feeling" said Monty.

"Ready for the main event?" asked Montana with a wink.

"Not yet. There's more fun you can have with me including needles, pins, punching & tickling. What do you prefer to start with?" asked Monty in a flirtatious voice.

"I shall use you as a punching bag" said Montana as she grinned seductively.

"That's fine with me" said Monty as he was tied to an X shaped platform with his arms flexed. Montana then began punching him in the face.

"Damn you're strong" said Monty in an amazed tone.

"I sure am" said Montana as she started punching Monty in the belly.

"Give it to me" said Monty with a groan of pleasure.

"Gladly" said Montana as she landed punches on Monty's genitalia.

"Yes babe. Keep going" said Monty in a horny manner.

"With pleasure" said Montana as she continued punching Monty. She stopped a few minutes later.

"I love using you as a punching bag" said Montana with a giggle.

"I do too. How will I be tortured next?" asked Monty.

"I want to tickle your funny bone" said Montana.

"Do it" said Monty as Montana grabbed a feather. She then began tickling Monty's armpits.

"Feeling ticklish?" asked Montana with cheekiness in her voice.

"YES. HAHAHA" laughed Monty as Montana started tickling his abs & pecs.

"THAT FEELS GREAT. HAHAHA" laughed Monty.

"I'm glad you think so" said Montana as she began tickling Monty's belly button. This caused him to roar uncontrollably with laughter.

"THAT'S MY TICKLE SPOT. HAHAHA" laughed Monty.

"You're so cute when you laugh" said Montana as she tickled Monty's legs & feet. Monty continued laughing.

"KEEP GOING. HAHAHA" laughed Monty.

"You got it" said Montana as she continued tickling Monty. A few minutes later she stopped.

"That was so much fun" said Monty in a satisfied voice.

"It sure was. Ready for needles & pins?" asked Montana with a naughty smirk.

"After that you can suck my member" said Monty as he winked.

"That's fine with me" said Montana as she grabbed the needles & pins. She then started pushing them into Monty's biceps, abs, pecs, navel, calves & quads. Monty groaned in pleasure as each needle & pin was inserted. After they'd all been inserted they were removed 1 by 1.

"I'm a torture enduring machine" said Monty in a cocky tone.

"You sure are. Ready for me to suck you like a lollipop?" asked Montana as she licked her lips.

"Go for it" said Monty as Montana began orally stimulating him. He groaned in pleasure as she sucked him off.

"That's what I'm talking about. Suck me nice & good" said Monty as Montana continued giving him head. A few minutes later she pulled off & untied him from the X shaped platform.

"You're the sweetest tasting guy I've ever met" said Montana in a lustful manner.

"Ready for the main event?" asked Monty with seduction in his voice.

"Give me your love" said Montana as she & Monty got in bed. Monty then put a condom on & lubricated it before he began thrusting into Montana. They both groaned in pleasure while making love.

"Feel my love throughout your body" said Monty as he thrust his love stick deep into Montana.

"I feel it. Make your love stick go deep & hard into me" said Montana as she & Monty continued making sweet love. Soon they reached climax.

"I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT" cried Monty as he prepared to ejaculate.

"DO IT. FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE" cried Montana as Monty blew a load in Montana. Once he was done he pulled out.

"That was the best lovemaking session I've ever had" said Monty in a satisfied voice.

"I agree. We have to do this again soon" said Montana with a smile.

"We will" said Monty as Montana & he cleaned up any mess they made. They then returned to the others.

"I think it's safe to say that I've found my soul mate" said Montana in affection.

"You're the sexiest Puppermari I know" said Monty as Montana & he kissed.

"You 2 sure are lucky. I can't wait until myself & Kelly become old enough to make sweet love" said Elias with a sigh.

"I don't mind waiting until then. Right now I have everything I need when it comes to your love" said Kelly in a flirtatious voice.

"I have it all from you too" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed. A group of people then appeared that Kenneth, Ryder & Suzan recognized. They were Kenneth's parents Keisha & Kenny, Ryder's parents Renee & Ronald & Suzan's best friend & boyfriend Damien & Riley.

"Hi mum. Hi dad" said Kenneth as he waved to his parents.

"Good to see you" said Ryder as he gave his parents a hug.

"How are you & Riley doing babe?" asked Suzan with a curious smile.

"We're doing well. You seem to be quite fine yourself" said Damien as he & Suzan kissed.

"I sure am" said Suzan.

"Are they your parents Ryder?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"They sure are" said Ryder with a nod of confirmation.

"Cool. I've always wanted to meet the people who brought you into this world" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"That's very sweet of you to say" said Renee in a flattered manner.

"I don't think we've ever received a compliment like that before" said Ronald with a smile.

"I'm sure there are lots of people out there who appreciate you 2 lovely people having such a fantastic son" said Elias as he shook Renee & Ronald's hands.

"You sure know how to sweet talk people don't you?" asked Ryder in amusement.

"I guess so" said Elias.

"Good to see you again Suzan" said Riley with a grin.

"You bet it is Riley" said Suzan as Riley & she shared a hug.

"What have you been up to lately?" asked Riley.

"I've been trying to help these guys take down the jerks responsible for causing damage throughout town" said Suzan.

"Cool. Count me in" said Riley in an enthusiastic voice.

"Where do you think we'll find the culprits anyways?" asked Logan in an uncertain tone.

"Is there a way to track them down?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"I'll see if I have a radar tracking device that can help find Mydnyte, Sara & any other hostile forces" said Suzan as she searched through her bag. She soon found what she was looking for.

"Here it is. I present the Felon Finder 5000. With a bit of DNA it'll find Mydnyte & Sara with ease" said Suzan as she showed the Felon Finder 5000 to everyone.

"We can use the DNA we found earlier" said Ryder as he gave Suzan the DNA strands that'd been found earlier. Suzan then used the Felon Finder 5000 to scan the DNA hoping it'd give her a lead as to Mydnyte & Sara's whereabouts. Suddenly Suzan's suitcase began jumping around.

"What's going on with that?" asked Elias in a confused manner. The suitcase then burst open revealing an anthropomorphic cat named Gatorita.

"Did you stow away in there Gatorita?" asked Suzan with an amused chuckle.

"I sure did. Anywhere you go I go" said Gatorita as she grinned.

"Indeed" said Suzan.

"What brings you here?" asked Gatorita with curiosity in her voice.

"We're trying to put a stop to the maniacs causing trouble in town" said Suzan.

"I can't wait to get a piece of the action. I'll have them mangled beyond recognition" said Gatorita with a devious smirk.

"Who's this cutie kitty?" asked Rubble as he smiled affectionately.

"I'm Suzan's adopted daughter Gatorita. It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Gatorita as everyone introduced themselves.

"I think it's sweet that you adopted her Suzan. That was a lovely thing for you to do" said Virginia in a cheerful voice.

"Thanks" said Suzan as the Felon Finder 5000 went off.

"Mydnyte & Sara have been found" said Suzan in a confident tone.

"Where are they?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"The train station" said Suzan.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone headed to the train station to confront Mydnyte & Sara.

"Hey Suzan how'd you end up adopting Gatorita?" asked Rubble with curiosity in his voice.

"I found her being bullied by 3 brats in an alleyway back in San Francalico. It took me less than 1 minute to dispatch them. After learning that Gatorita lived on the street I took her in & she's lived with us ever since" said Suzan as she smiled.

"I was adopted after escaping a polygamous cult that tried to force me into marrying my grandfather. I'm so glad I ran away that day. If I hadn't I would've been an illegal child bride" said Virginia as she felt a chill down her spine.

"How old are you?" asked Suzan.

"12" said Virginia.

"Yikes. It takes a pretty sick & twisted individual to have the idea of marrying a preteen" said Suzan in a disgusted voice.

"I don't understand it either" said Virginia with a shrug.

"Suzan's the best mother I could ever ask for. She taught me everything about martial arts" said Gatorita in a cheerful tone.

"I sure did. Those jerks who bullied you wouldn't stand a chance against you now" said Suzan in a confident manner.

"No they wouldn't" said Gatorita in agreement.

"The Wurm Street Scums are the bullies of Iwata Memorial Elementary School" said Logan with a sigh.

"They're always causing trouble. I used to be afraid of them but ever since I beat them up they've been scared of me" said Gatorita as she chuckled in amusement.

"It's good to see that you've grown stronger. I'm glad bullying isn't really a problem at Adventure Bay Elementary. Not too long ago I bullied Alex & just about everyone else because I let my anger & frustration boil over regarding my parents' job promotion. I was such an idiot to do that. My temper is easily my biggest weakness. Whenever I get mad or upset I do & say things in the heat of the moment without meaning to hurt anyone. I never meant to hurt anyone during that time or any other time. This might sound bizarre but my biggest fear is causing physical or psychological harm to the people I care deeply for. Every time I ever do or say anything that hurts other people I deeply regret it later because it makes me feel like a bad person. I love you all. Adventure Bay is a place I'm proud to call home & I wouldn't change anything about it. I feel like everyone in town is like 1 big family. That's how I hope it stays" said Elias.

"That was a very deep & meaningful analogy. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're a wonderful person. Feeling guilt & remorse over bad things you've done & said proves that you can redeem yourself & make amends with others" said Kelly in a reassuring voice.

"That's true. I don't know what I'd do without the best family & friends I could ever ask for" said Elias in a grateful tone.

"I don't know what we'd do without you either" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek. Soon everyone arrived at the train station.

"Here we are. Those scumbags should be close" said Sweetie with a scowl of disgust.

"Can anyone see them?" asked Sharlene as she looked around. Mydnyte & Sara were soon spotted flying around overhead.

"They're up there" said Sweetie as she pointed to Mydnyte & Sara.

"Those 2 are about to face brutal punishment" said Sharlene as Mydnyte & Sara circled everyone like buzzards.

"Look who came to the party" said Mydnyte with a devious grin.

"What's the plan?" asked Sara in a curious manner.

"We surround them with their worst fears" said Mydnyte with sadism in his voice.

"That's evil. I like it" said Sara as she chuckled.

"What are they doing up there?" asked Sweetie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"They're probably trying to think of a way to stop us from beating them" said Sharlene as everyone was suddenly surrounded by manifestations of their worst fears.

"Oh no not again" said Ryder in a nervous voice. The monsters included Brussels sprout monsters, blood humanoids, water humanoids, eagles, spiders & other devilish creatures. A collar then appeared around Elias' neck.

"What's going on? What does this collar do?" asked Elias in a confused tone.

"Yikes. These things are from another dimension" said Suzan as her monster radar went off.

"I'm ready to give them a beating they'll never forget" said Monty as a family sporting large grins approached Suzan.

"NO. GO AWAY" cried Suzan in a horrified manner.

"What's wrong Suzan?" asked Elias.

"Aren't they the Smiler family?" asked Damien.

"YES. THEY RAPED ME. GET THEM AWAY" cried Suzan in fear.

"I'll shred them to bits if they dare to touch you" said Gatorita as Mayor Humdinger found himself surrounded by mannequins.

"NO. GET THESE CREEPY THINGS AWAY" cried Mayor Humdinger in a panicked voice.

"They're just mannequins" said Mayor Goodway in a shocked tone.

"THEY'RE STARING INTO MY SOUL" cried Mayor Humdinger in a scared manner.

"I'll handle this" said Mayor Goodway as she began attacking the mannequins. She punched, kicked, chopped, swept, struck, slammed & threw them down. 1 by 1 the mannequins were broken. Soon they were all reduced to bits & pieces of plastic.

"Thanks Mayor Goodway" said Mayor Humdinger with gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome" said Mayor Goodway as the Smiler family continued advancing on Suzan.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Suzan.

"We love you Suzan" said the Smiler family.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" yelled Damien as he; Gatorita & Riley attacked the Smilers. They threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at the Smiler family with intense strength. The Smilers were quickly overpowered & knocked unconscious 1 by 1.

"Thanks guys" said Suzan as she sighed in relief.

"Nobody hurts you & gets away with it" said Riley as a bunch of worms, fire & hail appeared.

"GET THOSE ICKY THINGS AWAY" cried Gatorita in disgust.

"I DON'T WANT TO BURN" cried Damien in horror.

"MAKE IT STOP" cried Riley in desperation.

"Time for action" said Suzan as she killed the worms by throwing them into the fire. Marshall's water cannons were then used to extinguish it. Suzan then used her Weather-O-Matic 5000 to get rid of the hail cloud.

"I'm glad the worms are gone" said Gatorita in a relieved voice.

"I feel the same about the fire" said Damien with a nod of agreement.

"You're the best Suzan" said Riley as she gave Suzan a hug.

"You're welcome" said Suzan as more fear monsters advanced on everyone.

"LEAVE US ALONE" cried the PAW Patrol.

"Let's destroy these cretins" said Suzan as she & her friends attacked the fear monsters. They tore apart the Brussels sprout mutants with their MMA & weaponry, diced the dentist to bits, Destroyed the plane that was flying Marshall around, evaporated the water monster, squashed the spider, hacked the eagle to pieces, turned the blood monster to sludge, crushed the crabs, banished the darkness monster, squashed the ants & so on. 1 by 1 the fear monsters were destroyed. Soon all that was left of them were nothing more than bits & pieces strewn on the floor.

"Nice work guys" said Ryder in a relieved tone.

"Only this strange collar remains" said Elias as he pointed to the collar around his neck.

"Do you feel different at all?" asked Suzan in a curious manner.

"No not really" said Elias as he suddenly threw a punch at Kelly to everyone's confusion.

"What are you doing?" asked Kelly in shock.

"You're a gold digger who only loves me for my money" said Elias in a harsh voice.

"What the hell? Why are you saying that?" asked Kelly as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I sense that the collar is forcing him to do & say nasty things at will" said Zamantha.

"SHUT UP FREAK" yelled Elias as he continued attacking everyone & yelled verbal abuse. At the same time he was trying to get the collar off.

"GET IT OFF" cried Elias in desperation.

"We need to restrain him. It's the only way" said Kelly as everyone restrained Elias. He violently jerked around trying to break free.

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR PATHETIC SOULS" yelled Elias as he was restrained. Suzan managed to get the collar off & disabled it by ripping it apart.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you. Please forgive me" said Elias in an apologetic tone.

"It's OK Elias. The collar was making you do it. It wasn't your fault" said Kelly as she gave Elias a hug.

"Now we just have to get those 2 down here so that they can be interrogated" said Suzan.

"If we clip their wings they'll be unable to fly" said Ryder.

"How do we do that?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"I'll use my blasters to shoot them down" said Logan.

"Go for it" said Monty as Logan grabbed his blasters & aimed them at Mydnyte & Sara. After locking onto them he opened fire. The impact of the blasts destroyed Mydnyte & Sara's wings causing them to fall to the ground.

"OUR WINGS" cried Mydnyte in a despaired manner.

"THOSE ASSHOLES" yelled Sara as everyone walked over to Mydnyte & herself.

"You 2 are in big trouble" said Sharlene with a glare.

"You better tell us who the mastermind of your scheme is" said Sweetie in anger.

"It's OK if you refuse to talk. We have ways of making you talk" said Elias as he grinned deviously.

"How exactly do we make them talk?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"Angel can interrogate them" said Elias.

"I can too. Since I'm an army general I know the best ways of making them talk" said Kenny in a confident tone.

"What's it going to be? Are you 2 going to talk willingly or do we have to make you talk?" asked Angel in a blunt manner.

"I think it's ironic that an army general you barely know is actually a spy working for us" said Sara with an amused chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenneth as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Kenny would never work for you. This is obviously their attempt at playing mind games with us" said Keisha in disbelief.

""You're wrong. We're telling the truth" said Sara.

"We're not stupid. Your attempt at fooling us is being poorly executed" said Kenneth with a scoff.

"Your little plan won't work in trying to turn us all against each other. Your luck has run out" said Keisha.

"You're all a bunch of fools. Soon you'll realize how easily manipulated you've all been" said Mydnyte as he rolled his eyes.

"These 2 are crazy. You're not going to let them tarnish your reputation are you dad?" asked Kenneth as Kenny chuckled & smirked.

"You're dumber than I thought. What they're saying is true" said Kenny as everyone gasped in shock.

"WAIT WHAT? Why would you help them?" asked Kenneth in shock.

"Your scumbag sparring partner always made the military look like a joke. I'm trying to put a stop to this madness" said Kenny with a scowl of disgust.

"Were you dropped on your head?" asked Ryder.

"I think he was. That's the craziest thing anyone has ever said about you" said Elias as Suzan grabbed her katanas.

"You're a disgrace Mr Smith" said Suzan in a disgusted voice.

"You're the disgraces. Kenneth you're the biggest disappointment in my life. You call yourself 1 of the best but in reality all you do is live in Ryder's shadow. You don't have any balls" said Kenny in a mocking tone.

"Don't talk to him like that" said Keisha with a growl.

"What's wrong? Are you still bitter that I gave away Kendall & Kennedy? Let it go already" said Kenny in an annoyed manner.

"That was your selfish decision. Don't blame me for it" said Keisha as she glared angrily at Kenny.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE DAD. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A GOOD FIGHTER IF HE OR SHE KICKED YOUR PATHETIC ASS" yelled Kenneth in anger.

"You're not 1 of them" said Kenny with an arrogant smirk.

"HOW ABOUT I PROVE IT? WANT ME TO SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I AM OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO FIGHT YOUR OWN SON?" yelled Kenneth as Kenny slapped him in the face.

"Go & cry you little bitch" said Kenny in a scornful voice.

"F*CK YOU" yelled Kenneth as he tackled Kenny to the ground & punched him in the groin. The blow caused Kenny to scream in pain.

"YOU LITTLE C*NT. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled Kenny in a furious tone.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU 1ST" yelled Kenneth as he landed crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts on Kenny. Kenny tried to fight back but the pain in his groin & Kenneth's uncontrollable rage were too much for him to handle. After being brutally & relentlessly beaten Kenny was knocked unconscious. Kenneth then burst into tears.

"I can't believe this. Kenny's no father of mine. I disown him. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore" said Kenneth as tears ran down his face.

"Are you OK Kenneth?" asked Keisha in a concerned manner.

"I don't know. I never knew how cruel Kenny really was. Now I see him for the nasty vile human being he truly is" said Kenneth with disgust in his voice.

"Come here sweetie" said Keisha as she gave Kenneth a hug.

"I love you Kenneth" said Keisha.

"I love you too mum" said Kenneth.

"What do we do with these 2?" asked Sweetie as she pointed to Mydnyte & Sara.

"How about we interrogate them & find out what we need to know?" asked Angel.

"Perfect" said Sweetie with a devious smile.

"Let's do this" said Elias as everyone restrained Mydnyte & Sara to stop them from running away. They then headed back to the Lookout to interrogate them. After arriving back at the Lookout everyone took Mydnyte & Sara into a special interrogation room to extract the information out of them.

"OK you 2 better start talking. If you don't we'll force the info out of you. What's it going to be?" asked Angel in a harsh voice.

"We're not saying anything" said Mydnyte in a defiant tone.

"Have it your way" said Angel.

"Cover your ears pups. This'll be loud" said Elias as all the pups except Mydnyte & Sara plugged their ears. Elias then blew into a dog whistle as hard as he could. The intensity caused a high pitched ringing sound to blare in Mydnyte & Sara's ears causing them excruciating pain.

"MAKE IT STOP" cried Mydnyte in agony.

"IT HURTS" cried Sara.

"The longer it takes for you to talk the worse it gets" said Angel in a devious manner.

"Do your worst" said Mydnyte with a growl.

"As you wish" said Elias as he blew the whistle again. Angel then used her taser to electrocute Mydnyte & Sara. They writhed in agony as the torture continued.

"Speak up or we'll keep going" said Angel.

"IT'S DR HY BRID" cried Mydnyte in a desperate voice.

"SHE'S THE MASTERMIND" cried Sara.

"Took you long enough" said Angel with a scoff.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Watch this" said Angel as she used her taser to render Mydnyte & Sara unconscious. They were then strapped to a missile which was subsequently sent flying far away.

"That was awesome" said Monty in an amazed manner.

"Now we finally know who's responsible for all this madness" said Ryder with satisfaction in his voice.

"Who is Dr Hy Brid anyways?" asked Marshall in uncertainty.

"He or she is probably a mad scientist who specializes in mutants based on the name" said Elias.

"Good point" said Marshall with a nod.

"She's also 1 of the most wanted criminals on Anthropod 12" said Suzan as she sighed.

"Is she that bad?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Yes. She's always making mutant animals which do her dirty work for her. She's a Chocolate Labrador/Porcupine mix" said Suzan.

"That's an odd combination" said Elias.

"I'll say. Why do you think she'd do this to us?" asked Ryder in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know" said Suzan with a shrug.

"Whatever the reason she must be stopped" said Elias in a blunt manner.

"Is she on Anthropod 12?" asked Ryder with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. Unfortunately she lives in a mansion at Soulful Cemetery which is haunted" said Logan as he gulped nervously.

"OK" said Elias with a nod of acknowledgement.

"That's not going to be fun" said Jake as he felt a chill down his spine.

"Unless we lure her out the only way to stop her is to confront her on her own turf" said Ryder.

"That'll be scary" said Logan with a shudder.

"If any supernatural entities try to bother you I'll make sure they leave you alone" said Zamantha in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks Zammy" said Logan with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome Logie" said Zamantha as she winked. Meanwhile Dr Hy Brid confronted her minions in her lair regarding their failure.

"You 3 failed me. Everything was working perfectly until you screwed it up" said Dr Hy Brid in an annoyed tone.

"It's not my fault that my son was unhinged" said Kenny in a scornful manner.

"He kicked your ass. You were useless" said Mydnyte with a scoff.

"At least we actually tried to take them down unlike Little Miss Lazy here" said Sara with cheekiness in her voice.

"I'm not interested in playing the blame game. Since you failed you must now pay the price" said Dr Hy Brid as she sedated Kenny, Mydnyte & Sara. She then locked them in cages.

"My minions have all been completely useless so far. Only Rogi & my other mutants stand between me & the PAW Patrol. I'd like to see them take us on. We'll be ready for anything they throw at us" said Dr Hy Brid as she laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6: Hy Brid's House Of Horrors

The next morning everyone was back at the Lookout. Elias, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder were training in the gym.

"Let's work up a sweat" said Elias in a confident voice.

"Time to get pumped" said Kelly as she & the boys went over various exercises. They did weight training, punching bags, push ups, pull ups, sit ups, treadmills & jump rope. After they finished they drank water & used their towels to wipe away sweat.

"That was 1 intense training session" said Kenneth.

"You said it. We're all pretty strong" said Ryder with a nod.

"Looks like you're all training hard" said Suzan in an impressed tone.

"You bet we are" said Elias as he flexed his muscles.

"Damn you look hot" said Kelly in a flirtatious manner.

"So do you" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed.

"It's a great way to let off steam. I was able to let out all the anger & frustration towards Kenny for his betrayal" said Kenneth with satisfaction in his voice.

"I'm proud of you for showing him how strong you truly are" said Ryder with a smile.

"Me too" said Kenneth.

"It makes sense considering what's been happening over the last few days" said Suzan.

"I'll say. Dr Hy Brid better be ready for us. We're going to put a stop to her sinister plan once & for all" said Elias in confidence.

"You seem pretty determined" said Suzan in an amazed voice.

"That's because I am. Whenever there's trouble I always put as much effort into overcoming the obstacles in my way. There have been many scenarios in the past where I've been able to make it to the other side even if the odds aren't in my favour" said Elias.

"That's awesome. I'm the same" said Suzan with an impressed smile.

"Agreed" said Elias as he nodded.

"Trust me you'll need all the help you can get" said Suzan.

"Good. Strength in numbers is important" said Elias in a relieved tone.

"It sure is" said Ryder in agreement.

"We'll see who comes out on top when we have Dr Hy Brid at our feet begging for mercy" said Kelly as she grinned deviously.

"Want to have a sparring match Femme Fatale?" asked Suzan with a confident smirk.

"OK" said Kelly as she & Suzan entered the ring.

"Hopefully I can pull through in spite of having less experience" said Kelly.

"Let's see" said Suzan as the match began. Both girls threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other.

"I'm doing well so far" said Kelly with a proud smile.

"That'll change soon" said Suzan.

"Go Kelly" said Elias in an excited manner.

"You got this Suzan" said Damien as the match continued. Kelly & Suzan continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"Ready to lose?" asked Kelly with a taunting smirk.

"Take your best shot" said Suzan as Kelly executed her Death Clutch submission hold. Suzan broke free & executed her Sayonara Sleeper submission hold. Kelly tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"Miss Sass does it again" said Suzan as Kelly & herself shook hands before leaving the ring.

"That was better than the last fight" said Kelly.

"I'll say. That 1 got quite ugly" said Suzan with an amused chuckle.

"At least we all made amends afterwards" said Elias with reassurance in his voice.

"True" said Suzan as she nodded in agreement.

"How exactly are you related to Mayor Humdinger?" asked Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"He's our uncle. His brother Herbert is our father & creator" said Suzan.

"That's interesting" said Ryder in a fascinated tone.

"Do you often get told about Mayor Humdinger's antics?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"No not really" said Suzan as she shook her head.

"That would explain why you got mad about what you overheard us saying when we 1ST arrived at your house. I'm not sure what motivated Mayor Humdinger to cheat & sabotage in past competitions" said Elias with a shrug.

"Maybe he felt insecure about himself & that winning no matter what he had to do made him feel like he was worth something" said Ryder.

"That might be the case" said Elias.

"He's helped us out on past adventures we've been on even though he's not exactly the bravest person" said Suzan with amusement in her voice.

"OK. I can say now that with him helping us he's managed to prove that he can redeem himself & make amends for his past misdeeds" said Elias in a confident voice.

"The same can be said for Sid & Sweetie" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"Good point" said Elias.

"So who do you wish to call for assistance?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Suzan as everyone waited. A short time later a group of anthropomorphic animals arrived that Suzan recognized.

"Here they are" said Suzan.

"Are they your classmates?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"Correct" said Suzan with a nod of confirmation.

"That's quite a big group" said Ryder in amazement.

"The more the merrier" said Suzan as she smiled.

"Good point" said Ryder with a nod.

"Guys meet the PAW Patrol, their families & their friends" said Suzan as everyone introduced themselves.

"How have you been Suzan?" asked Corvus.

"I've been doing well" said Suzan.

"How have you all been?" asked Riley.

"We've all been doing well ourselves" said Jane with a smile.

"Excellent" said Suzan in an ecstatic voice.

"Why are we here again?" asked Jane in a curious tone.

"We need to put a stop to Dr Hy Brid" said Suzan.

"Isn't that the freaky mad scientist who makes mutants?" asked Jane.

"Correct" said Suzan as she nodded in confirmation.

"This makes me feel nervous" said Wesley with a gulp.

"If we all stand strong together we'll show that mutant doctor freak how strong we really are" said Elias in a reassuring manner.

"It's not going to be a pretty sight fighting her" said Wesley as he sighed.

"We can handle anything she throws at us" said Suzan with confidence in her voice.

"I hope so" said Wesley.

"What are these guys all like personality wise?" asked Ryder in curiosity.

"They all embody different high school archetypes. Corvus is a Goth, Lynette's a drama queen, David's a nerd, Rozlyn's an outcast, Anthony's a wannabe, Charity's an artist, Tanner's a music lover, Jane's a girl scout, Wesley's a gentle giant, Phoenix is a biker rebel & Johnson's a party boy" said Suzan.

"There's a lot of diversity there" said Ryder in an astonished voice.

"You bet" said Suzan with a nod.

"Anyways should we get going & put a stop to Dr Hy Brid before it's too late?" asked Elias.

"Yes. Before we head out I'd like to show the pups some upgrades to their pup packs I made" said Suzan as she smiled excitedly.

"I'm on it" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a mutant figurine causing a pileup in the elevator.

"Sorry. At least we're not mutants" said Marshall as everyone laughed. After putting their pup packs & uniforms on they entered the observatory & lined up to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative tone.

"Wow our pup packs look different" said Marshall as he & the other pups noticed the changes to their pup packs.

"I upgraded them. They'll be of great help taking down Dr Hy Brid" said Suzan in a proud manner.

"Nice. What upgrades do we have?" asked Angel in eagerness.

"Where should I start?" asked Suzan.

"Do the reveals 1 at a time" said Chase.

"OK. Chase I've upgraded your cannon to allow it to fire a variety of projectiles that fit the situation. Your megaphone & net launcher are infused with electricity allowing your nets to zap anyone caught in them while your megaphone can unleash electrifying soundwaves strong enough to shatter glass" said Suzan.

"That's awesome. Nothing will get by me with these sweet weapons" said Chase in an amazed voice.

"Marshall your water cannons can launch water bombs that unleash deadly sea creatures on enemies" said Suzan.

"Nice. I can't wait to use them" said Marshall in an enthusiastic tone.

"Rocky you have a utility tool that contains all kinds of deadly weapons" said Suzan.

"I'd be unstoppable with it" said Rocky with an eager smile.

"Rubble you have a jackhammer knife that can cut & stab through anything" said Suzan.

"That'll really come in handy" said Rubble in a fascinated manner.

"Skye your jet engines are equipped with flamethrowers that can do serious damage" said Suzan.

"Cool. I'd be a flying inferno" said Skye as she did a backflip.

"Zuma you have a water gun that fires waterproof bullets" said Suzan.

"Excellent. I can't wait to use it" said Zuma in excitement.

"Angel you have camouflaged weapons that can attack opponents without them seeing it" said Suzan.

"That's epic. Thanks" said Angel in a grateful voice.

"Everest you have an ice shard launcher that fires ice spears" said Suzan.

"Nobody would get past me with that on my side" said Everest with a confident grin.

"Tracker you have a poison whip that intoxicates anyone that gets hit with it" said Suzan.

"That's muy bien. I'd be a deadlier pup version of Indiana Jones" said Tracker in an astonished tone.

"Sweetie you have a ninja star launcher that fires in rapid succession" said Suzan.

"That sounds badass. I eagerly look forward to using it" said Sweetie.

"Finally Arrby you have a cannonball launcher that fires explosive cannonballs" said Suzan.

"I'd make a deadly shot with that kind of firepower" said Arrby in an eager manner.

"With these upgrades Hyacinth & her mutants won't stand a chance against us" said Suzan with a confident smirk.

"I'd like to see her try & beat us now" said Ryder.

"Shall we go find her?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. We'll use the Reality Shifter to get to her" said Suzan as she revealed the Reality Shifter by the big screen.

"Perfect. Let's do this" said Elias as everyone used the Reality Shifter to get to Anthropod 12. Soon they all arrived.

"Now that we're here we just have to find Soulful Cemetery" said Ryder.

"It's this way" said Suzan as she led everyone in the direction of Soulful Cemetery.

"Do you think Dr Hy Brid is expecting us?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know. Regardless of that we'll take her down once & for all" said Suzan in a confident tone.

"Her defeat will be satisfying" said Kelly with a smirk.

"No matter how many minions she sets upon us we'll destroy them all" said Kenneth.

"We still need to be careful though" said Suzan in a cautious manner.

"Are there ghosts & other entities at Soulful Cemetery?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Suzan as she nodded in confirmation.

"I'm not going to like this" said Jake with a nervous gulp.

"Don't worry babe. I'll make sure they don't bother you" said Carlana in reassurance.

"Thanks" said Jake as Carlana & he kissed.

"I should also mention that there are demons & zombies there too" said Suzan.

"Damn it. Why did there have to be zombies?" asked Kelly with a sigh.

"I'll protect you from harm" said Elias as he flexed his muscles. Kelly giggled & kissed Elias on the cheek.

"You're such a good boyfriend" said Kelly in a flirtatious voice.

"You're a good girlfriend" said Elias as he & Kelly kissed.

"Our friends also have weapons which makes us even stronger" said Suzan in an enthusiastic tone.

"What weapons do they have?" asked Ryder.

"I have a Tome that can summon monsters to do my bidding" said Corvus.

"That'll definitely come in handy when the going gets tough" said Kenneth in an impressed manner.

"I have a fighting stick that can deal lots of damage" said Jane.

"I have a blaster that fires lethal plasma blasts" said Phoenix.

"I have a sharp blade that can slice enemies to pieces" said Wesley.

"I have a bomb launcher that can blow hostile forces away" said Johnson.

"That'll reduce Dr Hy Brid's chances of victory significantly" said Elias with a grin. Soon everyone arrived at Soulful Cemetery.

"Here we are" said Suzan.

"Where's the haunted mansion at?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"It's near the graveyard of fallen warriors" said Suzan.

"OK let's go" said Ryder as everyone headed towards the fallen warrior graveyard.

"Once we're done here we'll help rebuild Adventure Bay" said Suzan.

"Thanks" said Elias as he smiled gratefully.

"Once it's all done Adventure Bay will look way better" said Ryder in an excited voice.

"You bet" said Suzan with a nod of agreement.

"It's the least we could do for you guys" said Logan.

"We appreciate the help" said Kelly.

"Adventure Bay's quite a nice place" said Monty as he smiled.

"It sure is. We're proud to call it home" said Elias in a cheerful tone.

"It kind of looks like something out of Mad Max" said Suzan with a chuckle of amusement.

"It's only like that because of what Dr Hy Brid & her minions did. Normally it looks a lot better" said Ryder.

"It's as nice as Delaney Reef" said Kenneth.

"What's it like there?" asked Suzan in a curious manner.

"It's a nice coastal town similar to Adventure Bay. I was born there. Adventure Bay is like Delaney Reef in many ways" said Ryder with pride in his voice.

"How old were you when you moved to Adventure Bay?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"8" said Ryder.

"OK. That would've been 2 years ago" said Elias.

"Pretty much" said Ryder as he nodded.

"Is that when the PAW Patrol was formed?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Yes" said Ryder in confirmation.

"Cool" said Elias with an amazed smile.

"We're so proud of everything you've accomplished Ryder" said Renee.

"No matter what you do we'll always support you" said Ronald in an encouraging tone.

"Thanks. You're the best parents I could ever ask for" said Ryder as he gave his parents a hug. Soon everyone arrived at the haunted mansion.

"Here it is" said Suzan.

"How are we going in?" asked Elias.

"I'll check the front door to see if there are any booby traps" said Suzan.

"Good idea" said Ryder as Suzan walked over to the front door to check for booby traps. As she opened the door an anvil dropped towards her. Suzan used her katana to slice the anvil into tiny pieces. She then noticed a tripwire connected to a flamethrower that she disabled by cutting the wire. A giant mallet then swung towards her which she cut into pieces.

"Hyacinth needs to do better than that" said Suzan with a confident smirk.

"You got skill Suzan" said Logan as he gave Suzan the thumbs up.

"Damn straight. That was awesome" said Monty in a fascinated manner.

"You're a beast at disabling traps" said Zamantha.

"Booby traps are child's play for me" said Suzan with confidence in her voice.

"Let's see if we can find that mad scientist freak" said Elias as everyone entered the mansion & began looking around for Dr Hy Brid.

"I should warn you guys that Hyacinth has an array of freaky minions. For example the Helenbats can unleash massive soundwaves capable of stunning you in place" said Suzan.

"Her punny name is a giveaway as to the types of things she experiments with" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"I'm sure we can handle anything she has in store for us" said Ryder as he grinned confidently.

"She has a ridiculous amount of monstrous creations" said Suzan with a sigh.

"I can imagine" said Ryder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we had to deal with some of them" said Kelly as a screeching sound was heard.

"What was that?" asked Elias in a confused voice.

"I know exactly what that was" said Suzan as bats with human faces appeared from the shadows & screeched loudly.

"Helenbats" said Suzan.

"Those things are creepy" said Elias as he felt a chill down his spine.

"I can handle this" said Suzan as she began hacking & slashing at the Helenbats with her katana. They screamed while being diced to pieces. Soon they were reduced to nothing more than chunks of flesh.

"Stay alert. We could be dealing with anything" said Suzan as everyone kept walking around. They then heard stomping. A group of tombstones suddenly appeared & stomped towards everyone.

"That's odd" said Ryder in a surprised tone.

"I'll say" said Kenneth with a nod of agreement.

"Those are Dreadstones" said Suzan.

"They're basically living tombstones correct?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"Pretty much" said Suzan as Monty transformed his hammer into a bazooka.

"Time to blow these concrete slabs away" said Monty as he blasted the Dreadstones with his bazooka. 1 by 1 they were blasted into smithereens until they'd been reduced to a pile of stones.

"Boom goes the dynamite" said Monty with a smirk.

"Good job babe" said Montana as she & Monty kissed.

"Help us" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked Kelly as a bunch of anthropomorphic cat zombies appeared.

"Those are Shambling Sams" said Suzan.

"Are they good or bad?" asked Kelly in confusion.

"Bad. They're the living dead of this planet" said Suzan.

"Someone please destroy them. They're freaking me out" said Kelly with a shudder.

"Here goes an undead slaying" said Suzan as she began attacking the Shambling Sams with her katana. They were diced to pieces 1 by 1 & eventually reduced to bone & flesh chunks.

"Good riddance to them" said Kelly in a relieved voice.

"Hopefully we'll find Hyacinth soon" said Logan.

"She'll rue the day she crossed us" said Elias as everyone continued their search. They were unaware that a ghost dog was watching them. His name was Pound Duppy & he was also an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S.

"That's quite a large group. I've never seen such a big team go after Hyacinth before. I don't even recognize some of them. Maybe they're new recruits" said Pound Duppy as he watched everyone look for Dr Hy Brid.

"Where is that crazy scientist?" asked Ryder in a frustrated tone.

"She's probably in a secret lab experimenting on new mutations" said Kenneth.

"I think she is" said Elias with a nod.

"That's what she does a lot in addition to plotting revenge on some other scientist" said Suzan.

"What abominations do you think she's working on right now?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"It's anybody's guess" said Suzan as she shrugged.

"Let's hurry up & get this over with" said Logan as everyone continued walking through the mansion. Soon they came across a door with bright sparks flashing under it.

"I think she's in there. Do we just burst in?" asked Ryder.

"You know it" said Suzan as she kicked down the door. Dr Hy Brid was taken by surprise as everyone confronted her.

"Well, well, well this is quite a large group of specimens we have here" said Dr Hy Brid with a devious smirk.

"It's over mutant freak. We know it was you that caused the damage in Adventure Bay" said Elias with anger in his voice.

"Time to punish you for your misdeeds" said Ryder as he scowled in disgust.

"If you don't surrender there'll be trouble Hyacinth" said Suzan in a threatening voice.

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to surrender" said Dr Hy Brid with a scoff of disbelief.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself" said Elias.

"We don't have any issues using physical force" said Kelly.

"Tell that to my bodyguard. Rogi squash them like bugs" said Dr Hy Brid as Rogi appeared & rushed at everyone. They countered with their MMA & weaponry. It didn't take long for Rogi to be overpowered & assaulted relentlessly with punches, kicks, swings, strikes, chops, sweeps, blasts, shots, cuts, stabs, gashes & more. Eventually Rogi was defeated by the attacks inflicted on him.

"He wasn't a very good bodyguard" said Kenneth as he laughed.

"Give it up Dr Hy Brid. You're outnumbered" said Ryder.

"Monsters mash them into crimson remains" said Dr Hy Brid as numerous hybrid monstrosities ran forward. Everyone began attacking them with everything they had. Punches, kicks, swings, strikes, chops, sweeps, blasts, shots, cuts, hacks, stabs, slashes & more were exchanged as the brawl went on. The hybrid monsters were soon overpowered & they were defeated 1 by 1 with the attacks leaving them as nothing more than battered, bloody, broken & bruised messes on the floor.

"No matter what you throw at us we'll defeat you & your creations" said Monty with a confident smirk.

"Time to use my trump card" said Dr Hy Brid as she grabbed a potion & drank it. She then transformed into a giant mega hybrid monstrosity.

"Try & stop me now" said Mega Hybrid in an arrogant tone.

"How do we defeat her like that?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Maybe we can fuse together as a hybrid of our own" said Ryder.

"Is there another potion we can use?" asked Elias.

"I don't really see 1" said Suzan as she shook her head.

"Let's check & see if we can find it" said Ryder as everyone looked around for another potion. They soon found 1 in a storage cupboard.

"Here it is. Time for action" said Ryder as he drank the potion. This allowed him & the others to fuse together as their own hybrid.

"You're about to go 6 feet under Hyacinth" said PAWbrid.

"Even if you defeat me it's far from over. He's making preparations & you're not strong enough to beat him" said Mega Hybrid.

"What are you talking about you basket case?" asked PAWbrid in confusion.

"I'm talking about the soon to be ruler of the multiverse" said Mega Hybrid.

"Time to silence you for good" said PAWbrid as the fight began. Both hybrids laid into each other with intense strength.

"You won't win. Give up" said Mega Hybrid.

"Forget it. We'll defeat you" said PAWbrid as the battle continued. PAWbrid deliberately allowed the fight to drag out to wear Mega Hybrid down. PAWbrid attacked with a combo of punches, kicks, swings, strikes & other powerful blows once Mega Hybrid began to tire out. Mega Hybrid was quickly overpowered & eventually knocked unconscious. Everyone then returned to normal.

"Good riddance. What do we do with her now?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I say we launch her into space with a missile" said Monty.

"Where are we supposed to find 1 doggy brain?" asked Suzan as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sergeant Crowley has some on Mount Clawpeak" said Monty.

"Let's do this" said Elias as everyone grabbed Dr Hy Brid & headed towards Mount Clawpeak. Pound Duppy & his owner Susie Specterson then appeared.

"Hey guys" said Suzan with a smile.

"Who are they?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm Pound Duppy. Alongside Logan, Monty, Suzan & Zamantha I'm an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S" said Pound Duppy in a proud tone.

"I'm his owner Susie Specterson" said Susie as everyone introduced themselves.

"It's bizarre that there are people on this planet that share our names. 1ST there was Professor Walter & now there's Susie" said Kelly in an astonished manner.

"That is quite fascinating" said Harry with an amused chuckle.

"There are probably more people on this planet that have similar names to us" said Susie Walter.

"Anyways let's get to Mount Clawpeak" said Suzan.

"I can't wait to blast Dr Hy Brid into space" said Monty as everyone continued towards Mount Clawpeak. They arrived a short time later.

"OK now we just need to find a missile we can use to do away with this hybrid nutcase" said Monty as he looked around for a missile.

"I hope Sergeant Crowley won't mind" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"He's probably out doing battle somewhere" said Suzan in a reassuring voice.

"That depends on whether or not there's even a battle to be fought in the 1ST place" said Kenneth.

"Maybe there is" said Keisha with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it. Can you guys see any missiles ready to be launched?" asked Monty in a curious tone.

"I'll use my spyglass" said Logan as he grabbed his telescope & looked around. Moments later he spotted a missile set up at a nearby launch pad.

"There's 1 over there by the launch pad" said Logan as he pointed to the missile.

"Perfect. Let's launch" said Monty as everyone headed over to the launch pad. They tied Dr Hy Brid to the missile & prepared to launch.

"Now all we have to do is find the controls to launch this thing" said Ryder as everyone looked for the launch controls. They were unaware that Azuna & her sisters Jaycee, Moysty, Marian, Kawixie, Gloomtilda, Doradina & lastly Solcan were watching them.

"Those idiots thought they got the best of us. They were wrong" said Azuna with a chuckle.

"Eva might be on their side but we'd never betray our own" said Jaycee as she scowled.

"Forget her. She's useless anyways" said Moysty.

"It's better that we do this without her. She'd mess it all up otherwise" said Marian.

"Those jerks won't make us look bad anymore" said Kawixie in a sinister manner.

"Once the right moment comes we'll show them all the true meaning of fox fury" said Gloomtilda with an evil grin.

"I'd like to see them outwit 1 of the smartest animal species in existence" said Doradina as she scoffed.

"That'll never happen" said Solcan as the Hayate sisters hid while watching everyone & waiting for the right moment to ambush them. Soon everyone found the launch controls.

"OK everything's ready. Ready for blast off?" asked Elias in curiosity. The Hayate sisters then made their move.

"Not so fast" said Azuna with a smirk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fox face sisters" said Suzan as she chuckled in amusement.

"Shut up bitch" said Jaycee with a growl.

"You're all going to feel our wrath" said Moysty as she cracked her knuckles.

"I have 1 question. What does the fox say?" asked Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Marian in a confused voice.

"You got to catch them all" said Elias as he burst out laughing.

"I'm so confused" said Kawixie.

"You just got double trolled" said Elias with a mischievous grin.

"This boy is whack" said Gloomtilda in disbelief.

"I think we already noticed" said Doradina as she rolled her eyes.

"OK enough with the silly games. We're going to annihilate you" said Solcan in a devious tone.

"We're not scared of any of you" said Kelly with a confident smirk.

"Come at us" said Gatorita as the Hayate sisters grabbed their weapons. Everyone else did the same.

"Sisters attack" said Azuna as she & the other Hayate girls ran forward. Everyone stood their ground as a brawl erupted. Punches, kicks, swings, strikes, headbutts, bites, chops, sweeps, hacks, slashes, stabs, shots, blasts & more flew everywhere as the battle went on.

"Ready to lose again Azuna?" asked Suzan.

"Get real hoe. Today's the day I shall triumph" said Azuna as the battle continued. Everyone laid into each other with all their strength. During the battle Monty snuck off & searched the army base for something to use against the Hayate sisters. Soon he found tear gas.

"This'll give us the upper hand" said Monty as he returned to the others with the tear gas. He shot it at the Hayate sisters who cried out & screamed in agony.

"I CAN'T SEE" cried Azuna.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" cried Jaycee.

"I THINK IT'S TEAR GAS" cried Moysty.

"THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" cried Marian.

"I THINK I'M GOING BLIND" cried Kawixie.

"SOMEONE HELP US" cried Gloomtilda.

"IT BURNS. MAKE IT STOP" cried Doradina.

"F*CK YOU SUZAN" cried Solcan.

"That was smart thinking Monty" said Suzan with an amused smile.

"I have gas masks for us. Let's finish this" said Monty as everyone put on their gas masks. They then began attacking the Hayate sisters with all their MMA & weaponry. The Hayate sisters were overpowered & defeated 1 by 1 due to the tear gas rendering them almost blind. Soon they were all lying unconscious on the ground. After the tear gas dissipated everyone removed their masks.

"Yet again we triumph over the foxes" said Suzan in a satisfied manner.

"Should we tie them to the missile as well?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"We might as well" said Suzan.

"Let's do it" said Elias as everyone tied the Hayate sisters to the missile along with Dr Hy Brid.

"Ready for blast off?" asked Monty in excitement.

"1ST we need to do a countdown" said Suzan.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF" cried Monty as he triggered the launch mechanism. The missile blasted into space taking Dr Hy Brid & the Hayate sisters with it.

"Good riddance to them" said Ryder in a satisfied voice.

"I'll say" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"Thanks for helping us Uncle Horace" said Suzan in a grateful tone.

"You're welcome Suzan" said Mayor Humdinger with a smile.

"After everything we've been through I can say you're not such a bad person after all" said Elias.

"I agree. I believe you can continue making changes for the better Mayor Humdinger" said Ryder in an encouraging manner.

"Thanks. Maybe I can start doing more for the people of Foggy Bottom" said Mayor Humdinger with hope in his voice.

"Isn't it deserted?" asked Marshall in confusion.

"I'm sure with some fixing up it will still look better than before" said Mayor Humdinger in a confident voice.

"It'd be nice to have Foggy Bottom look less tacky" said Casey.

"That'd help bring more people to town" said Marsha as she nodded.

"Anyways what do we do now?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"Let's get back to Adventure Bay & fix up the town" said Suzan with an eager smile.

"That's a great idea. Let's go" said Ryder as everyone left Mount Clawpeak & headed back to San Francalico to get back to Adventure Bay. Soon they were home again.

"Home sweet home" said Elias with a smile of satisfaction.

"I bet Adventure Bay's going to look great once we're done fixing everything" said Ryder in an enthusiastic manner.

"Trust me it will" said Suzan as she pulled out a blaster.

"With my Fixer Blaster 4000 this town will be repaired in no time" said Suzan as she began firing her blaster at the damaged areas of town. As soon as each damaged building & structure was hit it was completely restored in an instant. Bit by bit the town was repaired until everything was fixed.

"Wow Adventure Bay looks much better now" said Mayor Goodway in an impressed voice.

"It sure does" said Ryder in agreement.

"Thanks Suzan" said Elias in a grateful tone.

"You're welcome" said Suzan with a smile.

"I have a proposal for you Mayor Goodway. I was thinking we sign a peace treaty between Adventure Bay & Foggy Bottom. What do you think?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Since you helped in all this I think that's a perfect idea" said Mayor Goodway in an eager manner.

"Excellent" said Mayor Humdinger as he pulled out the treaty. Mayor Goodway & himself signed it & shook hands.

"This is a new beginning for us" said Mayor Goodway with excitement in her voice.

"It sure is" said Mayor Humdinger with a nod.

"As mayor of Adventure Bay I declare your kittens to now be known as the Kitty Rescue Crew" said Mayor Goodway.

"That's fantastic news" said Ruby in an amazed voice.

"I sense many great adventures in store for us" said Zena as she smiled.

"When the pups are away the kittens shall play" said Casey in a confident tone.

"When there's a problem that can't be yelped for help the KRC will answer the call" said Marsha in a reassuring manner.

"When you're in trouble just hiss for an assist" said Skylar.

"You can always count on us" said Kilimanjaro with a grin.

"Oui we're the kittens who get the job done" said Huntress in agreement.

"The Kitty Rescue Crew will take good care of you" said Cali.

"Justice is right both at day & night" said Rio as everyone went to celebrate their success against Dr Hy Brid. Meanwhile Demhotep sat in his lair scolding Dr Hy Brid over her failure.

"You're a pitiful worthless maggot. How could you fail?" asked Demhotep with annoyance in his voice.

"You didn't do anything to help you lazy demon freak" said Dr Hy Brid as she scoffed.

"Don't talk to me like that. Your failure is unacceptable. Minions take this lunatic to the Torture Cells" said Demhotep as Dr Hy Brid was dragged off screaming hysterically.

"Those pathetic mortals think it's all over. They're going to be in for a nasty surprise in the not so distant future. They don't realize it yet but this is only just the beginning of my master plan" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
